Sleepless in Republic City
by James Magnus
Summary: Waking up in the middle of Yue Bay was not on my list of things to do today. Neither was finding out that I'm somehow a bender now, befriending the Avatar, & finding out I have an Alternate who's out to kill me. Whoever or whatever sent me here needs their head examined. Inspired by Gone2GroundEX's Asleep. Self-Insert/SI. I own nil. Rated M for safety.
1. Beyond the Sea

**AN/Obligatory Disclaimer:** _Avatar- The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra,_ and the characters and elements therein are the property of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon, and Dark Horse Comics. The Outsider/Alternate System and the Asleep-Verse (and its characters) are the creations of Gone2GroundEX/Cameron. Any other elements or sources of pop culture referenced in this story are the property of their respective creators/owners. I make no claim to them, and am simply a humble fan using them to tell a story. Any OCs that appear in this story, however, are mine. This includes myself, i.e. my self-insert character, through whose eyes this story will be told.

Seeing as my last attempt at an SI was a creative flop on my part- due to my general lack of knowledge concerning the _Mass Effect_ universe/franchise and my feeling like continuing would be a disservice to "true fans"- I decided to try my hand at a Self-Insert in a world that I'm actually familiar with. Thus, this story was born. With permission from Gone2GroundEX (aka, Cameron), I made use of his Outsider/Alternate System and set this story in a tangent of the Avatar Universe that's connected to his _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ SI, _Asleep_. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the story, the long and short of it is that Self-Inserts are chosen by "The Pantheon"- literally every god-like being in existence- and sign a contract before being dropped into a fictional world as their idealized selves, changed mentally and physically to better survive in their new environment. However, nature abhors imbalance, so whenever these "Outsiders" change too much about themselves, a being known as an "Alternate" is created, something of an arch-nemesis that represents everything the Outsider hates about themselves. It gives them something to worry about, something to give them a challenge. The more powerful an Outsider makes themselves, the stronger their respective Alternate becomes.

Power comes with a price, after all.

Anyhow, that's it for the standard disclaimer. Let's go ahead and get things started, shall we. Before I forget though, I'll have some- hopefully- scene-appropriate songs listed under each chapter title, as well as their corresponding scene. Feel free to play those songs when the opportunity presents itself, as they'll hopefully fit the situation. Now then, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beyond The Sea.  
** "La Mer (Beyond the Sea)" by Django Reinhart: "Beautiful, life-giving air."  
"Car 24" by Yoko Kanno and The Seatbelts: "Is that a polar-bear dog?"

* * *

 _... Ugh, wha-? What the?_

 _Cold! Wet! Wet and cold! Cold and wet!_

 _Salty. The ocean?_

 _Idiot!_

 _Breathing bad now! Very bad!_

 _Drowning!_

 _Swim, stupid! Swim!_

* * *

 _Splash!_

Air. Beautiful, life-giving air rushes into my waiting lungs, every cell in them burning as they cry out for precious oxygen. I cough a couple of times, forcing spurts of seawater out of me as I tread water, doing my best to stay afloat as I clear my system of the offending liquid. Finally able to taste relatively clean air, I look around in an attempt to get my bearings. There's just so much inherently wrong about this situation that it's hard to process the entirety of it all at once. What I do know thus far is that, one minute, I was sitting at my desk typing out some job-applications for the great post-college hunt, and the next I'm nearly drowning in the middle of the ocean-

 _ **BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!**_

\- Scratch that, in the middle of some harbor, with no idea of where I am or how I got there. Not to mention how there's even a harbor in the middle of a land-locked state like mine. I mean, I live in the Mid-West for crying out loud. There's no major body of water for miles, much less an ocean. Just where in the blue Hell am I?

And that's when I finally look to behind me and see a massive, sprawling metropolis rising to greet me with shining towers and ornate skyscrapers. Scooting along at a leisurely pace between the towering buildings are what look like old-timey zeppelins, and I immediately think back to the Gotham City of the 1990's Batman cartoon I grew up with. Yeah, the good old days, back when Bruce Timm's DCAU had some of the best shows on TV, DC Comics hadn't gone all grimdark, and Superman was still a Boy Scout who wore red undies. I shake my head, in an attempt to refocus my brain on what's currently important, i.e. figuring out where I am. A quick glance to my right firmly arrests my attentions, and I slowly turn back to stare up at the impossible sight before me, jaw slack in disbelief.

Standing tall and proud in the middle of an island a few miles from where I'm currently treading water is a massive statue, one that doubtless puts Lady Liberty herself to shame in terms of grandeur and scale. However, unlike the French-made guardian of New York, this statue is male and bears a very familiar design of Oriental origin. A monk, posed in a heroic manner, holding a staff as his robe billows about, frozen in an unseen breeze that gives him an air of righteousness and greatness. And on his bald head, an all too familiar arrow tattoo slopes downward towards his set brow.

Avatar Aang.

"Holy shit, I'm in Republic City," I breathe out in dumbstruck awe, mind racing a million miles a minute as my attempts to grasp my situation redouble. How the Hell is this possible? Simple, it isn't! This is supposed to be real life, shit like this doesn't happen in real life, it happens in fan fiction! Bad fan fiction at that!

Another earsplitting horn from a passing ship reminds me that I'm currently floating in the middle of Yue Bay, and that I'm likely to get run over by one of these big-ass metal freighters if I don't amscray ASAP.

"Questions for later," I think aloud as I turn towards the mainland and freestyle my way to dry land. I can ponder the impossibility of how I just randomly ended up in my favorite fictional universe when I'm on dry land, and hopefully in some dry clothes if I can manage it. A sea-worn dock up ahead is thankfully low enough for me to pull myself up out of the water and onto the mottled wood, which now leaves me vulnerable to the chilling breeze coming off the bay. Great. "Screw you, nature," I snap at the elements between chattering teeth, rubbing my arms in a feeble attempt to get warm in my sopping wet clothes, and praying I don't catch hypothermia or something equally as nasty.

Another biting gust of wind is the universe' response.

"Goddamnit! Knock it off!" I roar into the wind, snapping my arms to my sides in defia -

 _THUNK!_

Jeez Louise! What the Hell was tha-... Whyyyyyyyyyyyy does that duffle-bag that just feel out of nowhere behind me have my name on it?

Stooping to examine the object in question, I warily pick it up and ease the drawstring open. Careful now, don't want anything explode or something. Huh, it's open now, and no explosion. Small miracles, I suppose. Now then, let's see what we have inside.

... This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Inside is what looks to be some kind of care package, a few odds and ends that'll make things a bit easier in terms of blending in with the 1920s-1930s setting that is _LoK_. There's a change of clothes- period appropriate, because of course - a small leather-bound pocketbook, an ink pen, a wallet stuffed to the gills of _yuans_ , and Ooo! a pocket-watch! Snazzy. But what really grabs my attentions is the pair of weird-looking wrist-gauntlets I pull out of the bag next, weirdly familiar looking gauntlets at that.

"Are these... Assassin Gauntlets?" I query aloud, turning the objects over in my hands, inspecting them with renewed intrigue. I remember seeing concept art for these things a couple weeks back, hype for _Assassin's Creed Syndicate_ compelling me to check out the rather Batman-esque additions to the Brotherhood's arsenal; but these things look completely different. For one, there's no Hidden Blade or Dart-Gun, just the rope-launcher, so there's that. Second, said launcher looks more like a compact version of the RCPD metalbenders' armor spools, and the cables end in blunted points. There also doesn't seem to be a triggering mechanism that'd cause it to fire.

"So, how do they expect it to work?" I slip one of the devices over my wrist experimentally, preening momentarily and internally marveling at how badass it looks- as well as the fact that it eerily fits my arm as though it'd been pre-molded with me in mind. I unconsciously shift into a fighting stance, drawing back for a punch. "Just punch and hope for the be-"

 _THWIP!_

 _CRASH!_

... What.

I stare at the broken crate a few yards away from me, mouth agape as I snap my head from the splintered wood to the gauntlets and back several times in disbelief. I was just messing around, but somehow the cable just shot out like a rocket and impaled itself in one of the shipping crates a ways down the pier. Almost as if I'd...

"No way. There's just no freaking way." I look back at the gauntlet, as though the device could give me some kind of answer, curiosity and confusion chief at the forefront of my mind as I follow the length of wire to where the ball now rested. There's no way _I_ did that. I mean, I'm not a metalbender.

Am I?

Steeling myself for what may come next, I try and remember the _Chu Gar_ stances I'd seen Toph, Lin, and Suyin use in the series, half skeptical and half hopeful that it'll work. Much to my surprise, my body adopts the stance perfectly, as if I instinctively knew it by heart. But, that's not possible. Since when do I know this stuff like I've been practicing it my whole life? I mean, I took _Hung Gar_ primarily out of enthusiasm for the show- even if I sucked at it and had to quit half-way through because of the stupid failing economy- but that was in high school, so shouldn't this be completely foreign to me now? Feeling an understandable panic start to rise in my chest, I break the stance and try centering myself with the abdominal breathing exercises I remember from class. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Slow and calming, just breathe. Whatever's going on here, you can figure it out, but you can't do that unless you're calm.

Feeling significantly better, I try the stance again, focusing on the cable like before. I try and envision it retracting into the gauntlet like it does in the show, following my movements and my will. I want it to retract when I pull back my arm, like a pulley system.

 _vzzzzzzzz-CLACK._

"... Holy shit," I mutter under my breathe in amazement as the metal wire does exactly as I'd wanted, zipping through the air to snap firmly back into the gauntlet. I try again, this time easing it out of the gauntlet instead of firing it, laughing giddily as I make a length of it wave around with my hand as if it were dancing. "I-I did it! I'm a goddamn metalbender!" Snapping the cable back into its sheath, I can't help but jump up and down I'm so excited. This is amazing, this is ab-so-lute-ly amazing!

"It's freakin' unbelievable!" I shout jubilantly in my best impression of Dallas Genoard, my mind absently wandering and contemplating all of the _Baccano!_ references I want to make now that I'm here. For a moment, I forget the fear and confusion I felt in the harbor, still jazzed at the idea that I'm actually in the real Republic City and that I actually have legit superpowers. It's like every fan's dream come to life!

Still, even though I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth here, I can't ignore the fact that this stuff literally fell out of the sky with my name on it. As cool as this is, there's no denying it now.

Someone brought me here for a reason. Someone who not only has enough power to pull me through dimensions of reality and alter my genetic structure to make me a bender, but also wants me to both survive here and look like I belong for said reason.

"The only question is," I think as I draw the bag closed and sling it over my shoulder, scanning the waterfront for a place to change, "just what is that reason, and who are they?" My mind drifts back to the pocketbook for a second for some reason, a strange sense of _déjà vu_ at the back of my mind like a bad itch. Why does that thing seem so familiar? Have I read about something like this before? The sounds of dock-workers approaching to my right takes precedent however; gotta get outta sight and get my glad rags on before someone spots me. I'll breathe easier once I'm not wearing something that screams "I don't belong here, please mug me." That, and as soon as I blend in with the other cats in Republic City, I can figure out just where in the time-line I am and what my next move should be.

"Great," I groan softly, facepalming as I check my surroundings and dash for cover. "Not even a full hour in this world and I'm already using 20's slang."

* * *

"This shit is way too convenient," I mumbled as I walked down the streets of Republic City, hands in the pockets of my coat- which is something of a cross between a pea-coat and a duster- while I observe my surroundings in awe and confused intrigue.

On top of my newly acquired bending abilities, it seems that "The Powers That Be" have also seen fit to impart several more gifts on my person. For one, I have perfect 20/20 vision now, which is good considering I was literally- not figuratively- considered legally blind back home without glasses or contacts. Secondly, my ability to read Chinese and Japanese characters has gone through the roof in terms of proficiency. Granted, I just graduated with a minor in the latter language a month ago, but I read, wrote, and spoke at something of an intermediate level. Now, I can do all three like a goddamn native!

I would be saying this is all very helpful- and don't get me wrong, it really is- but it's still just too damned convenient for my tastes. Fuck, it's starting to look like I'm in one of those crappily written Mary-Sue/Marty-Stu fanfics. What's next, I find out I'm Toph and Sokka's secret love-child they kept hidden from Suki by sending him to live with relatives in the Earth Kingdom? I have a pet dragon or a sky bison? Oh, I know, I'm one of Yakone's _other_ kids he had with some earthbender quiff from the red-light district. Yeah, that's gotta be it- Oh wait, no it can't, because whoever or whatever brought me here also bumped my physical age down five years to nineteen for some reason too! Damn it...

Still, it isn't all that bad. At least I can find my way around well enough, being able to read the street signs and what not. I also managed to figure out what year I'm in, thanks to that newspaper I picked up from a newsboy hawking them on a street-corner in the downtown area. I kid you not, he was shouting "Extra, extra" and everything, just like in the old-timey movies... Or would that be the current-timey movies here? No, Varrick hasn't invented movers yet, so that would be the no-timey movies actually. But, back to the paper, the current year is 170 AG. The Equalist Movement is gaining popularity among the city's non-bending under and middle-class, Future Industries is set to unveil a new line of luxury Satomobiles next month, and the rookie Fire Ferrets are taking the pro-bending world by storm.

Oh yeah, and Korra should be arriving here any day now. Can't forget that.

Which means, given the unofficial laws of self-insert fan fiction- as I'm pretty sure I'm in one by now- I'm going to have to team up with her and the rest of the Krew at some point in the near future if I want to have any chance of figuring out how I ended up here and just who or what was behind it. Also if I want to survive any and all of the craziness to come as well, since I'm pretty sure that even with my new superpowers, I'll need all the help I can get if I want to keep out of an early grave, given everything that happens in the show will most-likely have more lethal consequences now that it's all real. I don't want to randomly meet Amon or the Red Lotus in a dark alley- or find myself on the business end of Kuvira's Spirit-Cannon for that matter- without back-up, and having someone as powerful as the Avatar and her friends in your corner-

Is that a polar-bear dog I see sticking out of that food stand? And is that who I think it is sitting on its back?

Water Tribe outfit, clear blue eyes, ponytail, gorgeous smile, positively ripped? Oh yeah, checkity check, check, check. No doubt about it, that's Korra.

"Shit." I bite my thumb nervously, mind racing as I debate my next move. I didn't expect to be dropped off in the first episode of all places; maybe a month or so prior, so that I could have a bit of a buffer, time to think and prepare, figure out how I'd join up with the Krew and... You know what? Screw it. She's here, I'm here, no time like the present. Just go up there, buy her the lunch she didn't get to have in the first episode, introduce yourself, and go from there. Whatever happens, happens. I tug at my collar anxiously, then situate my fedora- which is _not_ a douchey hat, by the way; the one that dudebros wear that gets mistaken for a fedora is called a "trilby"- and walk up to the stand.

"- I, uh, don't actually have any money," Korra explains hesitantly, a stick of what I assume is some kind of skewered lizard meat held between her hands as she looks at the woman behind the counter hopefully. I remember this Korra: energetic, cocky, brash, subtle as a bag of hammers, ready to take on the world and change it for the better, innocent, unbroken by time and hardship.

A grimace crosses my face and mind as I remember all the shit she's going to go through, the chief image in the montage of memories being her at Jinora's anointing ceremony at the end of Book 3, sitting there in that wheelchair, crying. She'd looked so hopeless, so broken, like every bit of light in her life, all of that excitement and fun that made the Korra before me right now who she was had just been sucked out of her. A part of me wants to make sure that never happens, that she stays every bit the girl before me, the funny, talented, tough, buff, incredible girl who kicks ass and takes names and has fun and... Damn it, I can't _not_ let that stuff happen to her though. Without those lessons, she'd never become the person that we all know and love, the amazing young woman who takes the weight of the world on her shoulders, plants her feet, and creates a triumph from all that tragedy.

"Then what good are you to me?!" snaps the annoyed lady, snatching the skewer from Korra's hands, much the Avatar's shock and disappointment.

Brooding later, food now, damn it! I can debate whether or not to majorly screw with canon when I'm actually in a position to do so; which I can get to when I've made sure I'm actually a part of said canon.

"Nineteen, and twenty," I count out, getting both women's attentions before handing the bills to the confused old bird, much to both their surprise. "That, _is_ how much it costs for one of everything, right, ma'am?" I take a moment to survey her wares, and- Ooo! She has _takoyaki_! Hell yeah! I pull an extra fiver from my pocket and add it to the others. "Oh, and an eight-count of octopus balls too, if it isn't too much trouble."

She shoots me a look that could melt stone, obviously peeved that I butt in, but takes the cash and sets it in a change box behind the counter. "Coming right up," she glowers begrudgingly as she sets about gathering a bag and several containers for the Avatar's order, muttering under her breath about "damned tourists" and the like.

"Thanks for that," Korra says, prompting me to look her way and- gods, her eyes are beautiful. And that smile. You could blind someone with how happily relieved she is right about now, it's just so damned cute. Must not squee, only one chance to get recruited, do not screw this up! "Um," she begins expectantly, offering a hand in thanks.

Maintaining my composure as best I can, I shove my wallet back in my pocket and tip my hat to the Avatar before shaking her hand. "Jōnouichi," I lie, mentally kicking myself for picking a _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ character's name as my alias here. "But, my friends call me "Joey" or "Joe" for short. And, don't mention it. After all, us tourists have to stick together, right?"

Korra blushes slightly- damn it, quit being cute- as she introduces herself and massages the back of her neck sheepishly. "It's that obvious, huh?"

I wave off the embarrassment nonchalantly, hoping to help her feel a little more relaxed. "Only because we're in the same boat being fresh _off_ the boat." Chuckling at my own joke- which I admit, wasn't my best by a long shot- I lean against one of the stands canopy poles while the two of us wait for our food. Well, three of us, if you count Naga, who cocks her head to one side in that curiously adorable way that dogs do before sniffing my pants with doggy intrigue. "Besides, what sort of gentleman would leave two damsels in distress when he has the means of coming to their rescue?" I stoop to the polar-bear dog's level, looking up at Korra for permission before I pet her. "May I?"

"Sure," is the Avatar's wary answer, probably worried about Naga's reaction than my own at this point. "Just be careful. Naga's-!"

 _Sluuuuuurrrrp!_

"-Not usually so quick to warm up to new people," Korra finishes in amusement at my struggles underneath the big dog-creature's tongue as she licks me hard enough to knock my hat off and knock me on my ass. "Huh, I guess she wanted to say thanks for the food too."

"It's nothing, really." I wipe my face of Naga's slobbery dog-kisses and sit back up to take her head in my hands and scratch behind her ears. "I'm just happy to help. Yes, I am! Yes, I am! Who's a good girl? Who's a good, slobber-kissy girl? You are! Yes, you are. Yes, you are!" What can I say? I love dogs, and big dogs like Naga are just like big puppies when you get down to it. They love getting their ears scratched, and they love it when you talk to them and give them attention. Naga appears to be no exception, especially not if that wagging tail is any indication as to her current mood.

Making an idiot of myself seems to lift Korra's spirits as well, the Avatar stifling a giggle at my baby-talk before starting as the vendor lady shoves a bag of food into her hands.

"Here, one of everything," she says in annoyance, then puts a paper "boat" on the counter and nudges it in my general direction. Sitting inside are eight, steaming, batter-fried _takoyaki_ balls- or the Avatar-verse' equivalent- garnished with _bonito_ flakes. Hell yes! "And one eight-count of octopus balls. Now make tracks, you're scaring away my customers!"

What customers, lady? We're literally the only people queuing for food right now.

"Sure thing, lady," I wave off dismissively, "keep the change." Whatever, at least I have my food. My glorious, glorious food! I love this stuff, it's the absolute best. While I was still in college, I made a weekly trip to this great ramen shop in town- which made legit Japanese ramen- solely for a bowl and an order of _takoyaki_ , like clockwork. I seriously think I've developed an addiction to this stuff, but more on that later, Korra's talking.

"Man," she says as we walk away from the stall, food in hand. "It's going to take a while to burn through all this grub, even for Naga." The big dog wags her tail happily upon hearing her name as her owner climbs up into the saddle. "Maybe we should find a place to eat that isn't so crowded."

As she says this, a sign for the Republic City Park catches my eye. Sweet, it's not too far from here. So my intervention doesn't need to mess with her running into the homeless guy and that idiot with the megaphone. Awesome!

"It looks like the park's only a couple blocks that way," I suggest helpfully, jerking my thumb in that general direction. "I bet they have picnic tables."

Korra grins at me again in what I assume is approval. "Sounds like a plan." She then leans down in the saddle and offers me a hand. Wait, is she-? "Want a lift?" She is! She's offering to let me ride on Naga! Sweet!

"Sure thing," I accept, covering my tray with my hat before taking her hand and- JEEZ LOUISE, she's strong! One minute I'm on the ground, and the next she's practically yanking me off my feet and onto Naga's back. "Um, thanks for the hand."

"Alright, hang on!"

"Wha-YIPE!" is all I can manage before Korra snaps Naga's reins and we practically fly down the street towards the park.

* * *

 **AN:** And there you have it, the first chapter of my contribution to the Asleep-Verse, _"Sleepless in Republic City."_ It looks like things are going rather well for Joe right now, even if he's still in the dark about a few things. However, that's all about to change. After all, there's another side to Republic City, a seedy, crime-ridden side filled with violence and inequality that both he and the Avatar are about to discover. How will they react to this revelation, and how will Joe react when he finds out just where in the multiverse he's been deposited? Read on to find out, True Believers! Once more, I'd like to thank Gone2GroundEX/Cameron for graciously allowing me to make use of his Outsider/Alternate System for this story, as well as thank my beta-reader, Rider Paladin, for his help in making this story post-worthy. I really appreciate your guys' help. I'll try to have more for you in the weeks to come, time and tide providing. Please remember that real life takes precedent before fun stuff like this, regardless of the fact that I'd rather stay on this as much as possible. Reviews/comments of "UPDATE PLZ," "When's the next update," "update soon," and any variation thereof is not helpful and will not make me go faster. Aside from that request, this is the end of things for now, though I should have a new chapter in the works in the next couple of weeks. Please feel free to R &R as you see fit; constructive criticism is always welcome, trolls get crushed by their own bridges, and flames are repurposed as ingredients in _Flamey-O's Instant Noodles_ , "The Noodliest Noodles in the United Republic." Until next time, True Believers. EXCELSIOR!


	2. Zip-Gun Bop

**AN/Obligatory Disclaimer:** _Avatar- The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra,_ and the characters and elements therein are the property of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon, and Dark Horse Comics. The Outsider/Alternate System and the Asleep-Verse (and its characters) are the creations of Gone2GroundEX/Cameron. Any other elements or sources of pop culture referenced in this story are the property of their respective creators/owners. I make no claim to them, and am simply a humble fan using them to tell a story. Any OCs that appear in this story, however, are mine. This includes myself, i.e. my self-insert character, through whose eyes this story will be told.

That's it for the standard disclaimer. Now, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Zip-Gun Bop.**  
"Abikyoukan no Kurutta Butai" by Yoshimori Makoto: "That wouldn't be Jake at all."

* * *

One hour and eight balls of fried-octopus later, and I've managed to get attached to Korra all over again. I forgot how much fun she is at this point in the time-line, before all the craziness starts.

We managed to find a spot in the park where the three of us could dig in without worrying about the crowds, a nice picnic table by the pond that was big enough for the spread we'd gotten from the vendor lady. Korra and I talked a bit in between bites, and she caught me up on how she'd ended up in Republic City in the first place, i.e. the first half of episode one. I acted as appropriately shocked as I could when she told me about being the Avatar- for the sake of staying in character, of course- but did my best not to make a big deal about it, as we were still in a rather public place and I didn't want to draw any attention to us. Even if she puts a lot of stock in being the Avatar, it wouldn't have been smart to let the whole city know she was here, especially with Amon make his push for the city soon.

When she asked what my story was, I'd admittedly panicked for a second- thought I did my damnedest not to show it. Thankfully, I managed to bullshit a believable story on the fly. I told her that I grew up in the United Republic, but that my family lived far enough away from the city that this was my first time visiting. I'd said I had apprenticed under a local newspaper editor when I was in my tweens and that I decided to strike out on my own and see what the big city could offer me. Maybe see if one of the local papers needed another reporter or even a copy-boy if it came down to it. Not a complete lie- given that I was studying journalism before I switched majors, and I wanted to move to Seattle to do something with my Lit. Degree- but thankfully a believable one.

"So, I guess you're reasons are much more noble than mine," I'd joked in feinted embarrassment, much to Korra's amusement.

The gauntlets had been a bit more difficult to explain away, but I just told her that I had gotten them from a family friend that lived in Zaofu who thought I'd like to test out his new prototype that he was working on for him. Given the fact that my second favorite city in the Avatar-Verse is famous for its technological and artistic innovations, it wasn't that difficult to swallow, much to my relief.

It was then that we'd met the homeless guy- who I finally remembered as named Gommu- and Korra got her first taste of Republic City's class division and its impact on the general populace. We gave him some of our grub, and he told us a little bit about himself. Turns out he grew up in Republic City and joined the United Forces when he was a teenager as a telegraph operator, lying about his age to enlist. After the advent of radio, however, he was replaced by this new technology and found himself unemployed. But, he told us with a smile on his face, it wasn't so bad. He'd loved the nomadic life-style of an enlisted man, and being a drifting vagabond was close enough to it that he felt content where he was at.

When the time came to part ways, I thanked him for sharing his story with us and that it was good talking to him, slyly slipping him some _yuans_ when we shook hands before mounting up on Naga with Korra and making for the one of the park's exits/entrances. I hope the old guy gets back on his feet somehow.

"That was really nice of you, Joe," Korra says as we continue down the path on Naga, looking back over her shoulder at me.

I shrug nonchalantly. "It just seemed like the right thing to do," I tell her sincerely. "I mean, old boy seemed pretty happy where he was, but still... I couldn't just do nothing, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Korra sighed in a dejected manner. "I just, had no idea there were people like that here. I thought everyone in Republic City would be, I don't know, living it up."

"Well, a lot of people have that view of life in the big city," I explain, not wanting to get her down. "I know I did, so don't worry, you're not alone on that front. We like to think of it as this shining beacon of the future, promising a better life and opportunity, to escape our old lives and reinvent ourselves. But the thing is, it isn't all glitz and glamour. By the time we get here and realize that those jobs and opportunities are few and far between, we're SOL, with no feasible way of getting back. If my mentor was right- and trust me, he was about a lot of things- then it's a dog-eat-dog world here, no offense, Naga."

If the polar-bear dog took offense to that, it doesn't show, as she only perks up her ears at her name and just keeps walking, Korra leaning forward in the saddle to stroke her neck lovingly.

"We'll probably run into more than a few cats with stories like Gommu's," I continue. "They'll differ, but a lot of things will stay the same. The system isn't perfect, but it isn't totally broken either. Still, problem is there's a lot of people who are in a position to exploit that system and use it to their advantage, which more often than not means stepping on guys like Gommu to get ahead and stay ahead."

"But that's-"

"Not fair, I know, but that's how it goes, and you know a lot of people think the same way." My thoughts drift back to Amon and his group, those Equalist fliers we'd seen when we came to the park earlier a reminder of what lay ahead of us soon. "And when society favors one group of people over others, provides them more opportunities than those "unfortunates," with no means of advancement of their own- or at the very least makes them feel like it does- it's bound to cause problems. It gets even worse in the city. All of these people, packed into one place like sardines, having to deal with the crowds, noise, lights, and what not? It makes those feelings of isolation, oppression, and inequality even stronger. Sooner or later, something's gonna break and people are going to get hurt, lashing out at whoever they feel is responsible."

"ARE YOU TIRED OF LIVING UNDER THE TYRANNY OF BENDERS?"

Ah, there you are, protester guy. I was beginning to think this conversation would be devoid of you as it's object lesson. Thank goodness for the few things in canon that stay the same.

"Case in point," I say in annoyance, massaging the bridge of my nose as I point to this idiot with his Go Nagai sideburns, shouting from his soapbox though a megaphone. Just like in the show, this pointy-sideburn wearing asshole is screaming away about how benders are abusing their powers to keep non-benders as second-class citizens, Amon's masked visage staring out creepily from behind him as he riles up a small crowd of people by the edge of the park.

As he gives his little song-and-dance, I notice Korra get more and more pissed off by it. Seeing as we're sort of sharing Naga's saddle, our legs are pretty close together at the moment, enough for me to notice her muscles tense against my own as she goes to turn the polar-bear dog in the direction of the stage. The tightness with which she grips the reins is another indicator that she's about to go off on this guy like in canon. Given how that turns out, with her being run off by the angry crowd- thanks to both inexperience defending her own argument and this clown's raving- I'm tempted to try and dissuade her from doing something impulsive, but she's gotta learn sometime.

And maybe, I can do something to at least discredit this wet blanket.

"-TEAR DOWN THE BENDING ESTABLISHMENT!"

"What are you talking about?" Korra shouts back, drawing the crowd's attention. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

"Oh yeah?" the carney barker shot back, stroking his chin behind the megaphone. "Let me guess, you're a bender?"

"Yeah, I am," Korra nods, fists on her hips defiantly.

"And, I bet you'd _looove_ to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?"

"Isn't that a bit racist, pal?" I fire off, crossing my arms as the crowd, Korra, and the protester all turn their gaze on me. Okay "Joe," time to see if any of Mom and Dad's "thespian charms" rubbed off on you. "I mean, just because she's got dark skin, wears a Water Tribe get-up, and rides a polar-bear dog, you automatically assume she's a waterbender. For all you know, one of her folks could be from the Fire Nation and she's a firebender, or she could have family in Omashu and she's an earthbender."

I shoot Korra a look that says "Play along," hoping she gets it.

"Yeah, just where do you get off?" she shouts back and points an accusing finger his way. A brief wink in my direction tells me I got through to her, and I do my best not to grin in satisfaction as doubtful murmurs pass through the crowd, and I see a few heads start nodding in agreement with mine and Korra's point of view. Did we just successfully call this bastard out for being a racist? I don't think he even thought of it that way, what with that stupidly bowled-over look on his face as he stutters trying to come up with a good counter-argument. Oh, I don't think so, ya dumb Palooka- great, more '20s/30s slang- I'm on a roll here, and you're just gonna have to tag along for the ride.

"And "forced to live like second-class citizens?" I'm sorry, but are we in the same city right now? Because," I point at Future Industries Tower, poking out over the park's treeline, "I could've sworn the last time I checked, Future Industries' founder and CEO was Hiroshi Sato, a _non-bender_ from the Dragon Flats borough and one of the wealthiest men in the world. Doesn't sound like a second class citizen to me. In fact, I'd say he's more well-off than most of us here could ever hope to be, benders _and_ non-benders alike. Sounds to me like you're just blowin' smoke, pal. Trying to get these nice people all hot-and-bothered just so they'll listen to your noise. Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

He stammers for a second, try come up with a good response. "SAYS YOU!" He finally manages to shoot back, albeit shakily. Stuck a raw nerve, did I?

"Ooo, clever," I snark back with sarcastic clapping. "Really bustin' out your A-Game, huh?" I turn to Korra and readjust my hat. "Come on, Korra, let's blow."

The Avatar smirks victoriously as she takes the reins and spurs Naga down the lane. "Took the words right out of my mouth, Joe."

* * *

A few minutes later, Korra and I are already back in the city, laughing it up at the sick burn we'd laid on one of Amon's less than successful heralds.

"Oh man, did you see the look on his face?" she chuckles. "Spirits, I thought he was gonna cast a kitten he looked so pissed!"

"You said it," I reply, laughing myself as we make our way through the streets of downtown Republic City. "Besides, someone needed to take that carney-barker down a peg. You ask me, he seemed a little high on himself. Just the guy that needs a dose of reality ever-so-often."

"Well, I'm glad you said something when you did." Korra tightens her grip on Naga's reins. "I was all set to nail that bluenose with some waterbending when you butt in. That'd probably have just made things worse though."

"Maybe, but it's not your fault. Rubes like that have a knack for knowing just what to say that'll get under your skin. Fortunately for the both of us, I know how to razz those guys just as hard." We both laugh before I hastily add, "But I'm no rube though, okay?"

"Got it," Korra nods with a smile, turning her attentions back to the road. "Damn it, I think we're lost." She takes a minute to observe the sidewalk up ahead, spotting a couple people sitting in front of a shop playing what looks like a board-game of some kind, possibly _pai sho_. "Let's see if they can give us directions."

I nod in agreement and Korra brings the polar-bear dog to a stop in front of the shop. It looks like our potential guides _are_ playing a round of _pai sho_ after all, and are a young man with a pencil moustache and an old lady who's missing a couple teeth. Huh, something about this situation seems rather familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. Sliding off Naga's back, I brush several stray dog hairs from my outfit as Korra dismounts and joins me, approaching the two players in hopes of directions.

"Excuse me, but we're a little lost," Korra explains hopefully.

"Do you think you could tell us how to get to the ferry to Air Temple Island from here?" I chime in, showing Korra I remember our talk over lunch in the park.

"Sure thing," the young man offers cheerfully, gesturing towards his opponent ceremoniously. "If anyone knows their way around this city, it's Mrs. Kurosawa here. She's been livin' here since the first skyscraper went up, knows the grid like the back of her hand."

 _Smack!_

"Ye-Owch!" yelps the mustachioed young man, shaking the pain out of his hand from where the older lady slapped him with her fan.

"The only hands you need to worry about are your own, and keeping them off the board until it's your move," she snarls at him in annoyance, muttering something about cheeky brats under her breath before smiling up at Korra and I. "Don't mind Xei, here. He likes to spin wild yarns and cheat at _pai sho_ when he thinks I'm not looking." My and Korra's smiles seem to make her happy, and she opens her fan to aerate herself. "But he's right, I can help you find the ferry house from here. Just head down this street and make a right on Michitaka Boulevard, then-!"

The screech of car-tires on pavement up the road in the direction she's pointing gets my attention, and I look up in time to see a sweet red Satomobile speeding towards us. Hearing Mrs, Kurosawa's breath hitch sharply, I look down to see the older woman pale with fear as she and Xei get to their feet and bolt for cover. Now, I'm probably going to use the wrong term here but I know the "zip-gun bop" when I see it. As the car gets closer, I can barely make out what looks to be- It is! A lion-turtle head emblazoned on the front grill. Holy shit, these guys are with the Triple Threat Triads! I totally forgot about this part! This is where Korra gives these guys a thrashing for trying to roll on some poor shopkeeper.

... And get's arrested by Metalbenders for property damage and resisting arrest. Shit, this isn't going to end well.

"You three had better get moving," Mrs. Kurosawa warns us from her and Xei's hiding spot. "It isn't safe."

Noticing the puzzled look on Korra's face, my own expression screws up in irritation at the screeching of the Satomobile's breaks as it comes to a halt a few paces from us in front of a shop where an elderly gentleman is polishing what looks like an old phonograph. The Fordor opens and three rather nasty- and familiar- looking dudes pile out, each thankfully color-coded for our convenience. A big-six in green Earth Kingdom colors, some sleazy-looking dude with a Tribe style trenchcoat, and scrawny guy with a red scarf, pencil 'stache, and a scar over his left eye. This last guy is the only one I recognize from the series, seeing as Konietzko and DiMartino saw fit to name him in Book 2- though "Two-Toed Ping" isn't exactly the most flattering of aliases if you ask me. But, I digress.

"Mr. Chung," Trenchcoat greets the old man with a mocking wave, his two goons flanking him for maximum intimidation. They're doing a good job of it too, as the poor old-timer's positively quaking in his shoes. "Please tell me you have my money, otherwise I can't guarantee the continued protection of your fine establishment here." As if on cue, a sizeable fireball sparks to life over Ping's waiting palm.

"I-I'm sorry," Mr. Chung stutters fearfully. "It's just, b-business has been rather slow lately, please." He looks around for something to offer parlay with, snatching the skillfully crafted and rather expensive-looking phonograph he'd been polishing. "Here, take one of my phonographs."

Without missing a beat, Ping whips his leg around to bring it into position for a fierce axe-kick, his foot lighting ablaze as the firebender brings it crashing down on the device. It takes every ounce of energy in his old body for Mr. Chung to drop the phonograph and get out of the way before he's burned, the now blazing machine shattering in pieces on the pavement. Ping simply sneers at Mr. Chung's terror.

"My friend here is not a music-lover," Trenchcoat snarks slimily, a quick chuckle shared amongst his associates as Chung cowers in fear.

I can't stand guys like this. They're the reason this whole city ends up trying to tear itself apart in a couple months, assholes who think that just because they have the power and the ruthlessness to use it to hurt and oppress others, that they can do whatever the Hell they want with no thought to the consequences. That they can push people around just because they're stronger than them, because they're somehow better than them.

Well, you know what? Screw that noise!

A tongue click of anger draws my attentions to Korra, practically twitching in a mixture of rage and anticipation for the potentially good brawl that's been presented to her. She darts her gaze in my direction, assumedly seeing the same thing in my eyes before we both nod in agreement and I start forward, cracking my knuckles individually in habit. A thousand thoughts are running through my head right now, chief among them an overwhelming sense of fear that's telling me to stop being stupid and leave, or at the very least let Korra handle these bimbos like she does in canon proper. However, this isn't canon now, is it? Plus, I've already screwed with canon three times now by buying Korra lunch, giving Gommu money, and putting holes in the Equalist protester's argument. Besides, I can't just walk away and do nothing. Not anymore, and certainly not when I now have the means to actually make a difference.

That wouldn't be Jake at all.

"Really, now?" I ask sarcastically, hands in my pockets as the three Triad goons look my way. "Cause, that's a real shame. I hear Republic City's supposed to have a pretty swingin' jazz scene."

"The Hell are you on about, kid?" Trenchcoat snaps angrily.

"Not much really, I just think it's a damn shame your buddy here can't appreciate quality entertainment when it comes his way. After all, that looked like a really nice phonograph, probably had good sound too." I give a regretful sigh and shrug, doing my best Graham Specter impression this time around. "So sad. Such a very sad story indeed."

I swear everyone is giving me the most confused, weirded out looks right now, even Korra- though I don't know for sure seeing as she's just behind me.

Trenchcoat is the first one to come to his senses, changing his expression from befuddlement to decidedly derisive and demeaning as he fully turns to face me, snapping his boys out of their daze to follow suit. "Heh," he chuckles grimly, "you're a real comedian, ain'tcha? You know, I'm feelin' generous today, kid. So, I'm just gonna forget you even said anything. Now, why don'tcha take your little bearcat back there," he gestures at Korra, who I can almost _feel_ get pissed at that, "and blow. Scurry on home to your mommies an' give 'em a good suck fer me, alright?"

... Was that an actual line from _Baccano_? Seriously?

"You know, it's funny, you calling me "kid"," I shoot back with a smirk as I tug on the brim of my hat. "Cause to be honest, watchin' you bimbos, I almost miss the sandbox."

I see your Dallas Genoard and raise you Firo Prochainezo. What now, pal?

"You got any idea who you're messin' with here?!" Ping snaps at me, eyebrow twitching as the ruined phonograph burns even hotter to match his rage. "You'd best back off, if you know what's good for you, punk! Or-"

"Or what, hoodlum?" Korra comes back as she joins me before the Three Stooges, folding her arms all badass.

That vein on Ping's head looks ready to bust, but thankfully for him, his boss steps in and stops him with a raised hand and a commanding air. "Listen, kids. Seein' as you two're clearly fresh off the boat, I'm gonna explain a few things to you. This here's Triple Threat Triad turf, and that little crack of yours," he levels a finger at me accusingly, which I return with a smile just to piss him off, "just landed the two of you a trip to the hospital."

"Really?" Korra asks, anticipation and bravado in her tone as she steps between me and the triads, cracking her knuckles all badass. "Because the way I see it, you three goons are the ones who're gonna need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

This is awesome! It's taking all of my self-control not to fanboy right now. Not only do I get to see Korra give these guys the business in person, but I actually get to be a part of it too?! Wait, why am I excited? This is a very bad idea! Sure, I may have bending now, and yeah I may know how to use it through some weird, inter-dimensional magic bullshit, but I've never been in a real fight before, much less with anyone that has superpowers. What the Hell was I thinking?! I'm gonna die! Wait, no, just stay calm. You just need to keep cool, think on your feet like you've been doing, and not get hit. Simple enough. Besides, no way you can back out now after all that tough talk and bullshitting you just did.

"Just who the Hell do you think you are?" Trenchcoat growls at Korra angrily, eyebrow twitching.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Korra and I both threaten simultaneously, exchanging a brief look of _déjà vu_ before smirking at each other and turning back to our opponents.

Oh, this is gonna be fun.

Trenchcoat glares at us for a second more, eyebrow still twitching in annoyance, then reaches into folds of his coat quick as a flash and shoots a water bullet at Korra. In the span of a few seconds, Korra snatches it out of the air and does a quick spin so that the projectile keeps its moment when she chucks it back at him. Trenchcoat barely has time to yelp before the ball hits him and Korra freezes it over his face. He stumbles around like a chicken with its head cut off before the Avatar gives him a roundhouse kick to the head that sends him crashing into the grill of his car, shattering the ice and slumping to the ground.

Ping and his buddy's disbelief at what just happened buys Korra and I enough time to close the gap between us and make this a real brawl, which gets their attention. They're still dumbstruck though, fighting without a plan, amazed someone had the stones to stand up to them for once. And it's that same shocked incredulity that'll make this a victory for us. I catch myself smiling at their stupid faces, internally relishing their confusion and astonishment- Oh shit, the big guys coming at me!

Dude's even more intimidating up close, and Spirits, that odor! I mean, I know that not many people in the city can afford essential utilities- especially if Republic City is anything like NYC in the 20s and 30s- but come on! That's just wrong. Hygiene aside, his moves are thankfully predictable. He hops forward into a horse stance and bellows a ki-yah to push his _qi_ outward with his strike, an uppercut that shoots a column of earth directly at my center of mass.

Gotta dodge-HUPH!

Or jump up, step on it, and flip off like freakin' Spider-Man, how the shit did I do that?!

Wait, not important right now; I'm alive and I gotta deal with this guy. My cables crack like whips as I fire them out, and I see a momentary flash of fear in this guy's eyes before he powers through it. Makes sense, given the cops are usually the ones with this kind of gear and they're sort of bad for the triads' business. Taking advantage of his brief hesitance, I will the metal wires to wrap around his ankles, then with a snap make a length of them rigid and anchor them into the pavement, letting me move in close and clock him in the no- SHIT THAT HURTS! I mean, I drew blood so I know I broke his nose at least but what is this guy made of, solid steel?

Oh, wait. Riiiiight, rigorous training to toughen the body is all part of _Hung Gar_ , which means it's part of traditional earthbender training too. Damn it, that's gonna sting. Still, there's one place that doesn't get as much strength training, and that's where I aim my next kick.

 _Thock!_

"Gaaaaah!" the gangster roars in pain, hands flying to his crotch in response to the serious blow I just gave his descendants. Heh, comic-books haven't lied to me yet. _JSA 80-Page Giant_ , circa 2010. _"Wildcat's Three N's For Fighting Big Guys: Nose, Knees, Nuts."_ Again- like Mr. Terrific said- one's not technically an "N," but it still works, so Wildcat gets a pass.

Shit, he's back up and looking angrier than ever. He's staggering though, so that's somethi-ROCK! I barely have time to duck the chuck of pavement he lobbed at me- Shit, it's headed right for Korra! Wait, no she just smacked it away like it was made of paper and went right back to fighting Ping, who's looking laughably scared of a girl who's probably a hair shorter than him. Still, given its _Korra_ he's fighting, that fear is more than justified. The big-six I'm fighting throws a sloppy right hook, which I trap in my cables as I vault over the punch, raising a slab of pavement to use as a makeshift spring.

"HI-YAH!" I shout as I land and pull with all my strength, combining it with my momentum to throw the earthbender into a shop window with a crash.

... I just beat up an earthbender. I JUST BEAT UP AN EARTHBENDER! Awesome! I mean, I'm going to probably get arrested for destruction of public property along with Korra now, but that's still awesome.

Girly screams to my right brings my attention to Ping, whom Korra has by the knuckles and is swinging around like a rag doll. I can't help but laugh at his misfortune as Korra gives him one last spin before hammer-tossing him into a display window on the opposite side of the street with a crash of shattering glass. The squeal of tires heralds Trenchcoat's return to the scene as he flies past us in the trio's Satomobile, shouting for Ping and the earthbender to get in before they comply and throttle down the street.

"Oh no you don't!" Korra shouts after them, sprinting forward a ways before sending out a ripple of earth that cuts up the street and slams into their car. The vehicle flips on its side and spins out before skidding into a thankfully vacant storefront and coming to a stop. After a few seconds of silence, I wince reflexively at the rather comical sound of a single glass shattering. That's gonna leave a mark.

Retracting my cables, I dust myself off and retrieve my hat- lost in the scuffle- before joining Korra in front of the gangster's totaled Fordor. Taking a moment to survey the damage, that's two shops that'll need new windows, some roadwork that's gonna need knitting back together- most likely with earthbending- and one store that's going to need a complete remodel. A smirk cracks my lips as I remember the immortal words of Nick Fury, "With great power, comes great collateral damage." True in comics, true in the Avatar-Verse, especially if you're talking about our current Avatar. Speaking of whom, Korra stands triumphantly over her defeated quarry, arms folded over her chest in victory as she grins smugly at the triads.

"You rubes got an idea of who I am now, huh?" Korra gloats in satisfaction, the only reply a collectively pained groan from all three goons as they weakly try and extricate themselves from their now ruined jalopy. She looks over at me with a nod of appreciation. "Thanks for the help, by the way. I guess I owe you another one, huh?"

"What, are we keeping score now?" I joke with a winded chuckle. "Don't mention it, and besides, you could've taken these three saps with your eyes closed."

"Damn right I could," the Avatar boasts with a laugh, playfully punching me in the arm. Ow. I think she pulled it a bit, but it still hurts. Korra realizes she might've put more oomph into the jab and immediately looks concerned. "Oops, sorry about that."

"It's all berries," I reassure her, rubbing my bruised arm. "It's just a little tender right now is all." I flex my hand, which is still twinging from when I punched the earthbender, and curse under my breath. "Damn, that guys' face was like concrete."

"Here," Korra offers, drawing a ball of water from the water-skin at her waist, "let me see if I can-!"

Something like an air-raid siren from overhead cuts her off, causing Naga to howl and Korra and I to look up as a massive shadow falls on the street. Crap, and here come the bulls, right on schedule. An airship hovers ominously over the avenue, someone on the PA system demanding everyone "freeze" as a series of cables blast from the undercarriage and anchor themselves in the concrete around us. Their armor gleaming in the mid-day sun, a group of RCPD's finest metalbenders descends on the scene, surrounding us. I know what comes next, at least in the show. Casting a wary glance at Korra... Damn it, just look at her. Cheesy smile, hands on her hips in a pose I swear looks like it's been ripped from a Golden Age issue of _Wonder Woman_ , chest swelling with pride like she's just saved the day. Here she is, happy, strong, victorious, on top of the world, and in a few years time, she'll be reduced to a mere shadow of herself. Defeated and broken.

I breathe a ragged, angry sigh at the thought, fists clenched as the officers land around us. Not this time. I know what's coming, I know the possibilities, the eventualities, and just... Screw all of them! I'm not going to let them happen, not this time around, and not if I can help it. Not because I don't think she can handle it, because I know she can and more, but because it's the right thing to do. Who cares if it fucks with canon and I lose my ability to predict what's coming and have a better chance of living through this, I don't give a damn. I'm not going to let that happen to her, not again.

"Well, officer," Korra preens, directing the metalbenders' to the triads, who've just managed to get enough energy back to crawl out of their car and stagger into the street, "I caught the bad guys for you."

"Arrest them!" the officer barks commandingly, three other benders stepping forward and leveling their gauntlets at the thugs. Cables spring forth and tie the trio in knots like Christmas presents, knocking them back on their asses as they struggle to break loose. Yeah, good luck with that guys. Crap, now the cops' CO is grilling Korra. "You're under arrest too, missy," he says with finality, pointing an finger at her.

Korra blanches incredulously, mentally backpedalling a bit. "Wait, what?! What're you arresting me for?" She points at the grounded triads. "Those are the bad-guys, right there! They were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of things, you smashed up a lot more than that," the officer says with a jerk of his head to the wrecked street behind us. Without missing a beat, he draws back and blasts a cable at Korra, who dodges to the side before grabbing it. Shit, this is bad. She looks ready to bolt, just like in before. Gotta make sure this goes over better this time around.

"Wait, you can't arrest me, let me explain!" Korra insists, her voice suddenly shaky, possibly even a little fearful.

"You can explain all you want downtown," the cop scowls, struggling to get his cable back so he can try for another shot.

"Korra, just take it easy, okay?" I say as calmly as possible, a little unsure about this whole thing myself. "Let's just all take a deep breath here, alright?"

"But!"

"Trust me, Korra," I aver pleadingly, "getting pulled in by the bulls is not my idea of fun either, but we didn't do anything wrong here- well, not by much. It'll go over easier for us if we don't cause any trouble and just explain ourselves calmly and peacefully, and in a way that doesn't slap us with a record, okay?" Knowing her relationship with Chief Beifong early on, I get the feeling that last bit's going to be tougher to make happen. "Listen, if we resist, then they're going to have to chase us, and we're not going to get away. Not only are these guys old hat at nailing runners, but they've also got an airship, which I doubt even Naga can outrun. What's more, I'm pretty sure they'll put her in the pound or something if we run, alone and away from you. Do you want that?"

I can see the wheels turning at that, and thankfully, she lets the cable drop, shoulders slumping with a sigh of resignation.

"Smart move, kid," the officer says in a friendlier tone as he retracts the line and a couple of paddy-wagons pull up, with one being for us and Naga- I assume- and the other for the triads. "Now, so long as you two come quietly and don't make a fuss, we'll get this all sorted out in no time, okay?" He flashes us a oddly amicable smile when we agree, leading us to the waiting car and helping us in.

Once we're inside and he shuts the doors, I breathe a long sigh of relief and settle in for the ride back to the station. Sure, we may be getting brought in, but at least we avoided that kerfluffle from the first episode. And yeah, Korra might be shooting me a rather annoyed look right now, but at least we aren't in cuffs, and she and Naga aren't dangling from an airship like last time. All in all, I'd call this a victory, hopefully the first of several alterations to canon for the better.

 _"Don't get too comfortable, kid. Not just yet, anyway."_

Wait, what the Hell? Who was that? I perk my head up slightly, eyes scanning the inside of the truck for a source. It's just the three of us back here, and whoever spoke just now doesn't sound like Korra. So how-?

 _"Easy now, don't get so worked up, "Joe." People'll think you're crazy if you start spouting off about hearing voices."_ A mocking chuckle follows. One that reverberates, in my mind? _"Over here, genius."_ I turn my head, slowly so as not to draw Korra's suspicions.

Wait, what.

Aye-Aye?!

 _"Surprised to see me?"_ the lemur-like spirit grins knowingly, arms folded behind his head as he leans back against the metal interior of the truck. How the hell are you even here? The Spirit Portals haven't been opened yet, so there's no way you should be able to materialize in the physical world like this. _"Please, do you really think we spirits are_ that _limited by the portals?"_ he thinks at me with a roll of his eyes. Wait, you can hear my thoughts? Right, you're in my head right now, of course you can. But... I glance over to Korra, sitting oblivious beside the anthropomorphic creature. She can't see you, can she? _"Nope. Only one who can see or hear me right now is you. After all, you're the one that signed the contract. Anyhow, I just thought I'd pop in and see how you're doing. And so far, you've made friends with the Avatar, bought her lunch, and averted a potential arrest record for the both of you. All in all, not bad for your first day, Outsider."_

Wait. Contract? Outsider? I feel my eyes grow wide as it all starts to click. Oh fuck, so, that means-

 _"Yup,"_ Aye-Aye grins as he starts to dematerialize. _"Welcome to Republic City, kid. I'll be in touch. Oh, and before I forget, you might want to check that book of yours."_

And just like that, he's gone.

Hands shaking, I pull the leather pocketbook from the folds of my coat, warily cracking it open to the first page. Much to my expectant horror, a quick entry's been written there, one I _did_ _ **not**_ _put there earlier_. It reads:

 _Nice to see you're finally starting to figure things out. Guess it's all making sense now, huh? If so, then you know who and what I am, you know why I'm here, and you know why you have the book. Good job with the bulls back there, by the way. It's a shame you won't be that lucky in the future; I'm here to make sure of that. Don't worry, you'll hear more from me in the future. Frequently. Why frequently? To- in the immortal words of the Crimson Fucker- "instill as much fear as possible. As though basting a turkey. Which I will then proceed to have sex with."_

 _That's right._

 _I'M GOING TO FUCK THE FEAR TURKEY, BITCH!_

 _Toodles!_ :-)

 _Your Friendly Neighborhood Alternate,_

 _Hiei._

Oh my God, I'm in the Asleep-Verse.

* * *

 **AN:** And the ball finally drops. Now that Joe's figured out just where in the multiverse he's landed and just how much he's fucked up, how will this impact his actions going forward? How will it impact his plan to change the Avatar-Verse? How will it impact his relationship with Korra and the Krew? Just what kind of Alternate is Hiei, and what are his plans for Joe and the others? If he's anything like Lucien from the OG Asleep fic, chances are it won't be anything good. For answers to these questions and more, look for the next update to this story, coming soon! Again, please remember that reviews/comments of "UPDATE PLZ," "When's the next update," "update soon," and any variations thereof are not in any way helpful and will not make me go faster. That aside, please feel free to R &R as you see fit; constructive criticism is always welcome, trolls get crushed by their own bridges, and flames are repurposed as ingredients in the product of our sponsor, _Flamey-O's Instant Noodles_ , "The Noodliest Noodles in the United Republic" (lol XP). Until next time, True Believers. EXCELSIOR!


	3. The End of The First Day

**AN/Obligatory Disclaimer:** _Avatar- The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra,_ and the characters and elements therein are the property of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon, and Dark Horse Comics. The Outsider/Alternate System and the Asleep-Verse (and its characters) are the creations of Gone2GroundEX/Cameron. Any other elements or sources of pop culture referenced in this story are the property of their respective creators/owners. I make no claim to them, and am simply a humble fan using them to tell a story. Any OCs that appear in this story, however, are mine. This includes myself, i.e. my self-insert character, through whose eyes this story will be told.

That's it for the standard disclaimer. Now, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The End of The First Day.  
** "In A Box" by Jeremy Zuckerman: A Somber Ferry-Ride.  
"Europe" by Yoko Kanno: Hiei's Threat.

* * *

"Let's see now," Lin Beifong reads off from a clipboard as she paces around the table Korra and I are currently shackled to via metal cuffs, presumably for the maximum intimidation effect. "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention blatant vigilantism." The two of us jump as she slams the clipboard on the table- _**hard**_ \- and glares daggers at us. I feel the overwhelming desire to crawl in a hole and die, unsurprised to find I've already shrunken back in my seat under the eldest Beifong sister's withering gaze. "You two are in a whole mess of trouble."

You don't know the half of it, Lin.

As Korra attempts to argue our case with Lin, my mind drifts back to the message from Hiei in my pocketbook- which is currently being held in the RCPD's booking office or evidence lock-up or wherever they keep your items when you're arrested.

This is bad, no it isn't, it's a complete fucking disaster! I'm not just in a fictional universe, I'm in a fictional universe that's connected to the Asleep-Verse! Which means, not only am I stuck here until gods know when, not only do I have to deal with my newly-created, psychopathic doppelganger on-top of the other potentially life-threatening scenarios this universe'll doubtless throw at me, but on top of all that, in the end, it's all my fault. I don't remember it, but something happened that made me sign a contract with Aye-Aye and whoever he answers to in the Pantheon of All-Worlds, just like Cameron did with Xane and Old Hubba in the _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ tangent of the 'verse. Which means I wanted to come here, and in my own stupidity, I changed too much about myself, and now I have an Alternate to worry about, with godsdamn superpowers no less! And if he's anything like Lucien...

Fuuuuuck, this is bad. Here I was, promising myself not to let Korra suffer through all the crap she's put through in the original series, when I've already gone and inadvertently thrown a new, psychotic monkey-wrench into things that's likely to be even worse! He knows everything, just like me, which means he probably knows what I want to change, what to make worse, where to press, where to prod, at everyone. And all just to make me suffer. I shift my gaze over to Korra, who's questioning Lin's brusque treatment of her as the Avatar, only for the Chief to blow off her comment about Toph's friendship with Aang and berate her for our actions today. Damn it, Korra and everyone else here is at risk now, all because of me.

"And as for you," Lin growls in my direction, snapping me out of my thoughts as she points an accusing finger in my face that causes me to recoil instinctively. "Just who the Hell are you, anyway?" She deposits my gauntlets on the table heavily. Great, explaining these things is going to be fun. "And where did you get these things? This technology looks like it's based off of our armor-rigs, but nothing is missing from the RCPD armory." Lin crosses her arms as she looks at me expectantly. "Care to explain?"

"I have a family friend in Zaofu," I offer warily, hoping she isn't using her seismic sense on me right now. "He's a non-bender, but he reeeally loves rock-climbing. The way he explained it, he'd been to Republic City before and seen you guys in action, and it gave him the idea of making a lighter, more compact variation of your armor for rappelling. These are prototypes he designed with metalbending in mind that he thought I'd like to test out."

Crap, I don't like that look she's giving me. Either she _was_ using her seismic sense to read my pulse and knows I'm lying, or just the mere mention of Zaofu- and the memories of Suyin it brings is- enough to piss her off. Either way, I can tell she doesn't like me. Shit.

Lin starts to ask something- presumably the name of this mystery inventor- but thankfully, someone bends the interrogation room's peephole open with a series of metallic clanks and squeaks.

"Chief?" the anonymous metalbender at the door says nervously, wincing as Lin snaps her searing, storm-grey glare in his direction, "Councilman Tenzin is here."

Oh thank the Pantheon. Tenzin to the rescue! ... Wow, I started using that phrase quickly. Guess that means I'm adjusting to my current predicament well-enough. Spectacular.

Lin sighs in aggravation, pushing herself up as she shoots Korra and I this look that reads, "this isn't over" and begrudgingly tells the guard to let him in.

With a bizarrely anachronistic hiss of hydraulics, the door slides open and Tenzin steps into the room, cloak flowing behind him. Hello, pointy-beard! You're a sight for sore eyes, old boy. Calm and aloof as ever though, but that falters when he sees Korra sitting next to me, shackled to Lin's interrogation table. Korra gives her best apologetic look, hoping he'll go for it and help us out- or at the very least, her. Still not sure where I stand with everyone else just yet, so this could possibly be a problem.

"Tenzin," she greets him sheepishly. "Sorry. I, I got a little side-tracked on my way to see you."

Tenzin sighs deeply then sucks it up to deliver the most brown-nosing tone I've ever heard come from J.K. Simmons yet. "Lin, you're looking radiant as ever."

"Cut the crap Tenzin," Lin snaps hostilely. "Why the flameo is the Avatar in Republic City?" Tisk, tisk, such language, Lin. "I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed. The _Avatar_ ," he adds with a tone of disapproval, doubtless directed at Korra, who's shoulders droop as a crestfallen look comes over her, "on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately. Where she will _stay put_." Another line directed at Korra.

"But-!" she tries to protest, but Tenzin simply ignores her.

"If, you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra-"

"And her friend who tried to keep her out of trouble!" I chime in, maybe a tad too quickly, but I don't want to be stuck in here with Lin any longer than I have to be. I mean, she's a cool lady- one of my favorite characters, actually- it's just... She frightens me. That, and I'm the only one who knows about- and can possibly deal with- the aforementioned psychotic monkey wrench in the plot.

Tenzin gives me this weird look at that, doubtless wondering who I am and why I'm with Korra, his gaze drifting to the Avatar in search of answers. Following suit, I see Korra now has this rather defiant look on her face, and she jerks her head in my direction. Is she- Tenzin's resigned sigh pulls my attentions back to him and Chief Ironsides, who's shooting me this piercing glare for speaking up before Tenzin gets her to look back at him. "And her new friend, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover any and all damages."

Crap, Lin doesn't look like she's going to budge on this. The way she just shifted her posture is like the universal sign for "no way," or the equivalent of a raised eyebrow of expectance. Is my being here going to make it harder for them to let Korra go? Crap! Even more of canon I've screwed up by coming here. Tenzin grimaces as the wheels in his head finally stop turning and come to rest on a solution he obviously doesn't want to use. "And, I will put forth a proposal for a, significant increase to the department's budget at the next hearing of the council."

It's all I can do not to show how amusing this little display is; it sounds like it almost physically hurts him to grind out those words. Hold up, my wrists feel a lot less pinchy now. Yes! The cuffs are off! Thank you, Tenzin! I take back almost every hateful thing I've thought about politicians over the years... Okay not really, but at least this one's an exception to the rules.

"Fine," Lin growls reluctantly as Korra and I rub our chafing wrists and get to our feet before she adds venomously, "just get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin," Tenzin says with a renewed smile, possibly at having gotten under Lin's skin. "Let's go, Korra." He pauses for a moment, obviously unable to beckon me forward as well, not knowing my name just yet.

"Jōnouichi."

Tenzin simply nods an affirmative and turns to leave, Korra and I following close behind him after I retrieve my gauntlets. Thank goodness that's over. I'm so happy to be done with that nonsense, I have to force myself to walk at a regular pace, rather than simply bolt for the door. Glancing back at Chief Beifong, Korra and I both notice her give the Avatar- and maybe me too- an "I'm watching you" gesture, which Korra returns in a hilariously childish manner. Damn it, Korra! Don't make her hate us even more! I offer the Chief my best silent apology for the Avatar before speeding off after her, hoping that at least smoothes things over a little. Based on the look she gives me, I'd say that's a no.

Well, that was fun.

Now, the hard part begins.

* * *

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home!" Korra pleads insistently as we wait in the station's lobby for the paper work the airbending master just filed to clear and Naga to be brought out. They've already returned the rest of our gear, meaning I now have my little black book of death back, but that's a worry for later.

"You deliberately disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus," Tenzin states firmly. Oh, don't be such a pill, Tenzin. You know this is a good thing, her being here.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come," the Avatar argues, and I see a little bit of Tenzin's mask start to slip at the very mention of his mother. "She said my destiny is in Republic City."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" That's an interesting shade of red you've got going on there, Tenzin old boy. He shoots me a glare at my chuckling, but I just can't help it.

"Look," Korra says with an exasperated tone, "I can't wait any longer to finish my training, and being cooped up in that compound and hidden away from the world isn't going to help me become a better Avatar." Her tone dips into the sympathetic range, rubbing one of her well-toned arms uncomfortably as she casts her gaze downward. "We saw a lot of the city today, and it's really out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. There's a lot of stuff going on here that needs to be taken care of, a lot of really bad stuff at that. I get it, Republic City _does_ need you," she balls up her fists before adding, "but it needs me too!"

Tenzin tries to argue to the contrary, but a badgered civil servant who's hair has been licked into the shape of a scoop of ice cream interrupts as he leads the culprit in by a leash and beckons to Korra, "Is this your polar-bear dog, miss?" Is if on cue, Naga gives the poor man another innocent doggy-kiss, further styling his hair against his will.

"Naga!" Korra shouts happily, running to embrace the massive dog as the officer let's her off the leash. Naga bounds forward into the hug and nuzzles her huge muzzle into her master's neck, tail thwacking heavily against the floor in happiness. It's too cute, damn it!

Still, seeing as Korra's currently preoccupied with showering Naga with affection, maybe I should try and see if I can earn my spot in canon. And potentially avoid having to look for an apartment and/or- following Gommu's example- find a bush in the park.

"She's right, you know," I assert quietly, not wanting to draw Korra's attentions away from her moment of happiness. "She's never going to be a fully realized Avatar if you just send her back to the South Pole for more seclusion and sparring matches."

"And how would you know that?" Tenzin snaps in a whisper.

"Because you'll never grow if your only experience is the inside of four-walls, and you'll never learn to adapt if you're only facing the same obstacles and opponents over and over again." I shoot him a look from under my hat. "How do you expect her to keep balance in the world if she isn't out living in it, if she isn't being exposed to it and seeing just who and what she's fighting to protect? She needs to get out and see the world, see the City your family helped build, and figure out how she fits into it, not just as the Avatar, but as Korra."

Tenzin tries to say more but- OOF!

"Hello, Naga." The polar-bear dog barks loudly in my ear before giving me a long lick across the chops that knocks my hat off. "Yes, Yes! girl, I missed you too!"

* * *

The ferry-ride to Air Temple Island has been rather quiet, with Tenzin barely speaking to either of us, silently contemplating something over on the other side of the ship. I know he's weighing both mine and Korra's arguments for letting her stay, but I still don't know where I stand with the guy. Still, I've got bigger things to worry about. Like this book I'm currently looking at, and what it means for me while I'm here.

I really fucked things up. Not just for me, but for all of us. I mean, an Alternate is bad enough as it is, but an Alternate with bending? That's going to be a nightmare, especially seeing as they aren't as hesitant as we Outsiders are when it comes to screwing with canon, not if it means they can kill us or make us suffer. The worst part of it is, again, the fact that it's all my fault. I could've chosen to be a non-bender and just simply had martial arts skills and tech, but no, I just had to make myself a metalbender, didn't I? But, I guess fixing my nearsightedness would've probably created him regardless, if Cameron's fixing his dyspraxia was enough to warrant the creation of Lucien as a balance. I just hope he isn't a waterbender, seeing as waterbending is utterly broken in this universe, and Spirits help us if he knows bloodbending too.

"Hey."

Jeez, Korra! Way to sneak up on a guy, though I guess I should've heard Naga's heavy, plodding paw-steps as they approached. Thankfully I wasn't looking at Hiei's message when she came up, so that's one awkward explanation avoided for the moment. Pocketing the book, I wave hello and lean back on the guardrail at the rear of the ship. Naga lays down at our feet as Korra joins me, leaning over to rest her arms on the rail and stare out at the city lights. Night has fallen on Republic City, and everything's all lit up like a beacon of opportunity and progress, visible for miles around.

"Something on your mind?" Korra asks.

"Just trying to figure out my next move is all," I explain sincerely, seeing as that's actually part of what I was doing. "I mean, I don't exactly want to impose on Tenzin, especially not after he busted us out of the slammer." I pull out my wallet and check on how much I had left, only for Korra to put a hand on mine reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it," she says, jerking her head towards the opposite side of the ferry, "I'll talk to Tenzin before I go, see if he wouldn't mind you staying here until you get back on your feet." She glowers bitterly for a moment at the reminder of her impending departure, turning her eyes back to the distant city-lights.

Damn it, sad-Korra is one of my weaknesses! Must cheer up! "Thanks, for that." A small smile comes back at my gratitude, thankfully. "And thanks for what you did back at the police station." She gives me a befuddled look. "I saw that death-glare you gave Tenzin, the one that convinced him to talk Beifong into making our release a package deal."

"Oh, that." What's with that look, Korra? Are you- Are you blushing? I'm not used to seeing her this flustered, is she embarrassed or something? Why is that embarrassing? "It's nothing really. I mean," her voice sounds shaky, almost skittish as she warily adds, "that's what friends do, right? Help each other out, I mean."

... Crap, that's right. She hasn't really had any real friends before, has she? I mean, yeah, she had her family and Tenzin's family, and maybe one or two people in the White Lotus who were nice to her- like Howl, if fan-theories are anything to be believed- but she hasn't really had the chance to make any friends before. Which means tha-fuuuuuck, I'm her first friend. I've screwed with canon yet again and now I'm her first friend instead of Mako and Bolin, shit! Still, it can't be the worst change to canon I've made in the last 24 hours, right? That hopeful smile of hers seems to say so.

"Yeah," I affirm as I offer her my hand, "that they do."

Korra's smile as she shakes it is absolutely adorable. Definitely one of the few changes I'll be making that I won't eventually regret, this one.

As we pull up to island's dock, a massive metal freighter is waiting for us, moored alongside it. Damn, they got her fast. Either the White Lotus has an embassy or headquarters or something in Republic City, or they really booked it here from the South Pole. If it's the latter, then they must've left the minute they noticed she was gone, figuring that this was the first place she'd go. Either way, they made really good time. The sight torpedoes Korra's mood, her shoulders slumping and a resigned sigh following suit. She looks up at me, surprised that I put a hand on her shoulder supportively, but surprise melts into a grateful smile as she rests her hand atop mine and I try my damnedest not to blush. Just then, a pair of shadows flash across the deck, and I look up to see two gliders following us, silhouetted by the moon.

"Friends of yours?" I ask in feigned ignorance as we step of the boat and the gliders come in for a landing.

"Tenzin's kids," the Avatar explains with a rather big-sisterly smile.

"Ah." I remember the trio, or "the Air-Babies," as the fandom back home likes to call them. Good kids. A bit crazy at times- especially Meelo- but hey, what kids aren't rambunctious when they're that age?

"KORRA!" all three shout in childish glee as they hop off their glider-staves and rush to give the older girl a hug. It's amazing to watch the transformation from dejected Avatar to Cool Big Sis as Korra wraps them up in a group hug, not to mention really, _really_ sweet. Korra has to be the best pseudo-big sister these three could ask for, even if they technically already have one in Jinora.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?!" Ikki asks in energetic glee, practically bouncing in place before she spots me. Oh gods, flee Joe, flee! For the sake of your ears, flee! The motormouth has found you! "Who's this? Is he your boyfriend?" Whoa! Hold up there, kid! Pull the reins and settle down! "When did you meet him? Is he coming to live with us too?"

"It's all kinda up in the air right now, Ikki," Korra explains tentatively with a flustered smile- I assume at the "boyfriend" question- trying her best to settle the hyperactive _odango_ -haired girl down. "And no, he's not my boyfriend." Korra turns to introduce us. "Joe, this is Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Kids, this is Jōnouichi. I met him earlier today when I was exploring the city."

"It's nice to meet you," I say as I remove my hat and offer a bow. Oh gods, they're sizing me up again. Still time to flee- Wait, why is Jinora giving me that look? ... Crap, that's right. Prior to Book 2, she's one of the few people who can see spirit stuff in the physical plane. Does that mean she can see whatever magic dimensional mumbo-jumbo that makes me an Outsider? This could potentially be really good, or really bad.

"Joe's going to be staying with you guys for a while," Korra explains, grabbing their attentions, "so be nice and take care of him for me, okay?" A trio of affirmative nods follows before her expression turns regretful again. "But, as for me, I'm sorry, but I have to go home now." A unanimous round of heartstring-pulling "aaawwwws" follows that, initiating another group hug.

"Avatar Korra," one of the three stern-looking White Lotus guards beckons from down the pier, totally ruining the moment. Damn it, you no heart? We need a minute, Captain Shit-nuts!

With on last goodbye squeeze, a now glum-looking Korra sets the kids down as Naga sidles up next to her and they prepare to head off to the South Pole in resignation. I know that it's not going to happen, but for the sake of appearances, I do my best to look equally disheartened.

"Guess I'm not going to be able to talk to Tenzin about letting you stay after all," Korra says apologetically before offering, "but I'm sure that he'll understand once you explain it to him."

"Sure thing," I nod in agreement, shuffling my feet awkwardly. Man, I hate goodbyes, even if I know this one won't turn out to stick. She just looks so sad, damn it. "So... Mind if I walk you part way?" I offer supportively, feeling a stab of emotion as Korra smiles softly at the gesture.

"Thanks, I'd like that."

We both head down the pier side by side, my mental clock counting down to Tenzin's inevitable change of heart. If he has it at all in this deviation from canon, given how much has already been tweaked, if only by degrees. Three, two, one.

"Wait."

There we go. Five points for me.

"I've, been thinking about what the two of you said, back at the station," the airbending master continues, "and, you're right. Despite my best efforts to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, has indeed fallen out of balance in his passing." He turns his attentions to Korra, putting a hand on her shoulder as a fatherly look comes over him. "At first, I felt it best to put off your training to uphold his legacy. But _you_ are his legacy, Korra. And Republic City needs it's Avatar once more. Therefore, you may stay here and begin your airbending training forthwith."

"YES!" Korra all but explodes jubilantly, fist-pumping the air excitedly with a smile that I swear could light up the sky she's so happy right now. "Thank you! You're the best, Tenzin!" Without missing a beat, she scoops up the three cheering kids and the elder bending master in a bear-hug with a strength that still baffles me to this day. Even being here and seeing it in person, it boggles the mind. "Oh, wait," she suddenly pauses, breaking the hug and stepping over to put her arm over my shoulders, "what about Joe? He can stay too, right?"

Much to both our surprises, Tenzin gives us a wiry smirk. "I let him come with us, didn't I?" ... Was that sarcasm, Tenzin? Didn't know you had it in you, old boy. You learn new things every day, I guess. "Given the... Improvement, his presence has made on your behavior, I don't see the harm in it. Jōnouichi seems like a fine, upstanding young man to me, and his willingness to cooperate with Chief Beifong and her people helped us avoid further undue trouble in the aftermath of your scuffle with the triads earlier. So yes, he may stay as well."

"WOOHOO!" Korra shouts loudly- right in my ear too, I should add- as she wraps me up in a bone-crushing bear-hug and hoists me off the ground.

"Hurk! Korra," I squeak out in protest as she tightens her grip on me and starts to spin us around. "Too tight! Too tight! Organs... Exploding!"

"Oh! Sorry about that," she says in embarrassment as she sets me down and I have a chance to rub my possibly bruised ribs.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Master Tenzin," I say with a sincere bow, wincing at the twinge in my sides. Damn, girl can hug. I keep forgetting just how strong she is. Heh, quote Sterling Archer, "she may as well be green and half-deaf," though I'm not sure she'd look good in purple pants now that I think about it.

Tenzin simply smiles at our somewhat Vaudevillian antics and leads the way towards the stairs leading up to the main temple complex. As we ascend the earthen steps, I take a moment to look back at Republic City again, still marveling at the fact that I'm even here in the first place. You know? Even if I have to deal with Hiei on top of the eventual craziness of this universe, a part of me is rather glad I signed the contract. I always wanted to go to the big city, meet a nice girl like Korra that kicks major ass, and- impossible of impossibles- gain superpowers. So I have to pay the price of dealing with a nutjob or two that'll want me dead in the future-

Speaking of which, my book just buzzed in my pocket. What do you want, Hiei?

I flip open the book to where the last message was, finding another scrawled just beneath that one.

 _Remember what Aye-Aye told you back there: don't get too comfortable on me now. Just because you're feeling on top of the world right now, doesn't mean you still can't take the ole' Icarus Plunge, if you know what I mean. Be careful what you wish for and all that jazz. When the time comes to pay the Piper, you'd better be ready to pony up and show me a good time, dig? If you bore me, then I'll just have to find someone who can actually give me a challenge, like your little girlfriend up there._

I feel my eyes go wide at that. What the shit, is he watching us right now? I look around, half-hoping I spot him and half-terrified that I will before more words start writing themselves and draw my attention.

 _Ah, don't worry your pretty little head, "Joe," I'm not gonna do anything to you just yet. It'd be too easy to kill the two of you right now. No, I wanna fight you when you're feeling at your best, when the lot of you are strong enough to actually be fun to take apart. So, I'm going to wait a while, see how things play out, see if you have the stones to really make some changes to this world. Until then, you just worry about you, and I'll worry about me. I'll come for you all eventually, you can be sure about that. Enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts._

 _\- Hiei._

The distant sound of a motor revving in the harbor makes me stop, gazing out over the blackness of the water as a small dot of light bobs stationary a few knots away from the island. A speedboat. It just sits there, tauntingly, like it's staring right at me.

It's him. There's no doubt about it. That has to be him.

And then, as suddenly as it appeared, the boat gives a distant roar as the engine sparks to life and the light snuffs out. The noise gets fainter and fainter as the craft disappears into the waters of Yue Bay, and silence envelops the night once more. Heavy and ominous, like a fog bank.

"Heh, guess that's one question answered," I mutter as I pocket the book and head back up the steps to catch up with the others. If he was a waterbender, he could've just stood out there in the bay, or at least summoned a floating slab of ice and been stealthy about it. So this means that he's either and earthbender or a firebender... Or he's trying to make me think that to lull me into a false sense of security and is actually a waterbender. I mean, it's what I'd do if I was in his position. Damn it, question unanswered.

Eh, I can figure this shit out later. Right now, I have to catch up to Korra, Tenzin, and the kids. That, and I need to get something to eat, even if it is Air Nomad vegan. I wonder if they have any dishes similar to Taiwanese Vegan, like the kind Batou and Togusa talked about in _GiTS: SAC Second Gig_ , the stuff that Buddhist monks came up with that mimics the taste and consistency of meat and fish. Heh, "fake food" for a fake bender. Oh, the irony.

Man, even with the cryptic threats, it's been a long, confusing- yet, strangely fun- day.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, like Joe said, it's been a long day for our heroes, bit at least for the moment, it's over. However, now that we know what's in store for us in the future, it doesn't look like this is going to get any easier, especially not with Hiei off running around Republic City doing who knows what. The fact that we still don't know what kind of bender he is also makes for a rather uncertain future as far as our SI is concerned. For now though, it's time to lay the ground work for getting properly and permenently settled into this version of LoK's canon. More on that as the story updates, so stay tuned. Again, please remember that reviews/comments of "UPDATE PLZ," "When's the next update," "update soon," and any variations thereof are not in any way helpful and will not make me go faster. That aside, please feel free to R&R as you see fit; constructive criticism is always welcome, trolls get crushed by their own bridges, and flames are repurposed as ingredients in the product of our sponsor, _Flamey-O's Instant Noodles_ , "The Noodliest Noodles in the United Republic" (lol XP). Until next time, True Believers. EXCELSIOR!


	4. Boredom, Bitter Work, & Broadcasts

**AN/Obligatory Disclaimer:** _Avatar- The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra,_ and the characters and elements therein are the property of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon, and Dark Horse Comics. The Outsider/Alternate System and the Asleep-Verse (and its characters) are the creations of Gone2GroundEX/Cameron. Any other elements or sources of pop culture referenced in this story are the property of their respective creators/owners. I make no claim to them, and am simply a humble fan using them to tell a story. Any OCs that appear in this story, however, are mine. This includes myself, i.e. my self-insert character, through whose eyes this story will be told.

Apologies for the brief lapse in updates, but it's been... Interesting, on this end of things for the past couple of months. I've moved to a new place, had to adjust to a new schedule at home and at work, and am making plans/preparations to move to Seattle, WA by next June. That, combined with another crippling bout of writer's block and drama in the _Legend of Korra_ fandom, on top of running my _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ discussion forum here on , and I've been a rather busy beaver as of late.

That being said, I'd like to take a moment and address something I feel is important to the story, so **NOTE** be sure to read it. **DO NOT BUG ME ABOUT PAIRINGS.** I get it, Korrasami is important, but don't insist I make it happen in this story/universe as well. The fandom is rife with ship-to-ship combat right now, primarily from Korrasami shippers who think any other pairing is an attack on the ship and that it's devaluing the importance that Korrasami represents for the representation of non-heteronormative sexualities in media. As a Korrasami shipper myself, I find this to be rather troubling and disgraceful behavior and I will not condone it. Korra and Asami are a couple and they're both bisexual, it's canon. Fan fiction is not canon, therefore it can be whatever the writer wants it to be, whether it's from a place of anger, a place of entertainment, a place of fun, or a place of self-improvement. You don't know what someone writing the story is going through or how they're using the story as a way to cope with it, or as an exercise to better themselves as a writer or person, so mindless hate and anger benefits no one in any way, shape, or form.

We nearly lost this story because of the mindless hate in the fandom right now. Part of that writing block stemmed from a feeling that this wasn't going to be fun any more because I would feel pressured to pander to the fandom, when I wanted to have relationships in the story grow organically and feel like they're natural regardless of ship preferences. Hell, part of me still wonders if continuing this is a good idea. I've recently been considering scrapping this story in lieu of penning an SI in the universe of _Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic_ , because I feel that regardless of how much I love _The Legend of Korra_ and how wonderful it is, the volatile nature of the fandom at this juncture makes it hard to write in because of pressure and the kneejerk reactions of the fandom in response to something they think threatens the importance of Korrasami, even when the creator of the work in question is a fellow Korrasami shipper.

So don't insist I pair off one person or the other in one way or another, because I'm not- I repeat, **NOT** \- writing this story to pander to one ship or the next, nor am I doing it to pander to the fandom. I do this for me, to create something I enjoy writing and reading and having fun with.

Anyhow, rant's over and so is the standard disclaimer. Let's go ahead and get things started, shall we. As always, there are scene-appropriate songs listed under each chapter title, as well as their corresponding scene. Feel free to play those songs when the opportunity presents itself, as they'll hopefully fit the situation. Now then, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Boredom, Bitter Work, & Broadcasts.  
**"Siberian Doll House" by Yoko Kanno: The Blue Room.  
"Felt Tip Pen" by The Seatbelts: Passing Days & The Crime of Tedium.  
"Quicksilver" by Art Blakey & The Jazz Messengers: The First Pro-Bending Match  
"Stigmata" by Naruyoshi Kikuchi: Hiei Bastes the Fear-Turkey.

* * *

Should've known I'd end up here. The moment I managed to drift off to sleep, relatively warm and cozy in the room Tenzin had provided me in the men's dorms, I should've know I'd end up here.

An infinite void of clear, ocean blue stretches out in front of me in all directions, sprawling for as far as I'm able to see. The only thing that provides any point of reference is a rather anachronistic-looking couch, cocktail-table, and television set sitting a few yards from where I'm currently standing. And sitting on the comfy-looking leather cushions, waving at me with an amicable look on his face, is none other than Aye-Aye himself.

Of course. I shrug in resignation before I start for the spirit's seat, hands in my pockets. Of course I end up in "The Blue Room" when I fall asleep, this is the Asleep-Verse after all. I guess I should expect to see a lot of this place in the coming days, what with everything that's going to be going on and what not.

Wait, why am I walking? This is all in my head. All I need to do is think it and... There, a couple yards traversed in the blink of an eye. Gods, I love this psychic bullshit.

"Hello, Aye-Aye," I say as I round the couch and sit down next to him, still getting used to the fact that a talking, anthropomorphic lemur is real now and making house-calls inside my head.

Yup, this is my life now.

"You're certainly adjusting quickly, Joe," the spirit observes with intrigue before brushing it off with a wave of his hand. "Then again, you _did_ read the original story with Cameron, so I suppose that might have something to do with it."

I just shrug in a non-committal fashion. I suppose that's as good an explanation as any, that and just how much I really liked both respective universes. "So, I suppose the same rules apply, right? Only two questions per dream and I don't get to know what constitutes a "right" or "wrong" question, the latter of which ends the dream and boots me back to reality. That, and you give really cryptic advice and answers most of the time, rarely offering any actual answers that make sense that I don't have to figure out on my own?"

"That's right," Aye-Aye confirms with a nod. "So," he begins expectantly, turning to face me with his huge eyes, "anything in particular you want to ask for your second question?"

"Wait, what?!" I bolt to my feet and glare at him. "That's not fair, how does that count as a valid question?"

"Well, it's a question regarding your situation, isn't it?" he explains calmly, an aggravating, smarmy grin on his face. Shit, he's got a point. Damn tricksie spiritses; worse than hobbitses I tells ya, worse! "And technically, I shouldn't even give you the opportunity to ask another one, seeing how that was two questions, but- seeing as it's your first day and all- I thought give you a break and count it as one."

"Fine, I guess you're right; and thanks, I guess," I groan out in defeat, slumping back on the couch as I try to think of something to ask. Hmmm... Wait a second, my common sense is tingling. Yeah, that's a good one. Let's see if that'll work. "I know you're not the one who brought me here, so who was it? Or can you not tell me that?"

Aye-Aye looks a little stumped at that, eyes wide with shock. Did I twig to your little charade faster than you thought, old boy? Come on, I wasn't born yesterday, you know. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, Aye-Aye. You're pretty powerful, but you're not _that_ powerful. For me to be pulled into this dimension, turned into a bender, _and_ have an Alternate created to counter-balance my existence in this world, that takes way more power than you have- or at least than you displayed in the two-parter in Book 2." I run over the possibilities in my head, trying to think of any spirits that showed up in the Avatar-Verse that might have the kind of mojo it'd take to bring me here, spirits that would be important enough to be members of the Pantheon. "You're obviously not the one who brought me here, just a liaison for them, or at least the handler they chose to give me. So who was it? Couldn't be Raava, seeing as she's currently bound to Korra as the current Avatar-"

Aye-Aye stops me with a raised hand, his brow knit in a serious manner. Shit, did I piss him off?

"I'm sorry, but my- ahem- "employer," wishes to remain anonymous at this time," he explains. "You're right though, I'm not the one that brought you here. I'm more of an, intermediary of sorts. What, I can tell you, however, is that the god that brought you here is older and more powerful than even Raava and Vaatu."

I start to open my mouth, but he cuts me off again. "That's enough questions for this dream. There are rules, after all." He shoots me this annoying smirk- now I know what it feels like when I do it. "You can figure it out on your own. In the meantime," he waves his hand and a copy of _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ appears between his lanky fingers, "how's about a game or two?"

Holy smokes, the nostalgia is real! My eyes light up in excitement before I look to the table and, sure enough, there's a Gamecube sitting there with two wireless controllers already plugged in and ready to go. I shoot him my best evil grin as I snatch one of them from the table and he queue's up the platform. Oh, he's going down.

"Don't worry, fuzzball," I reassure him mockingly, "I'll try and make this as quick and painless as possible."

* * *

That was about five days ago. Since then, I haven't heard a peep from either my spirit handler or from Hiei- not that I mind silence on the part of the former party, even if he said he'd be "calling" frequently. That being said, things have been rather lax here on Air Temple Island.

Maybe a little too lax, if you ask me. And Korra, but that's a bit more understandable, given her spunky, energetic personality at this point in the timeline.

About the most exciting thing that happened since I got here and trounced Aye-Aye at _Smash Bros_ in the Blue Room- I'm an absolute _**terror**_ with Captain Falcon- was probably the massive press conference four days ago, where Korra formally announced her relocation to Republic City and her official debut as the world's new Avatar. City Hall is way bigger than it looks in the show, and that's even before it gets overgrown by the Spirit Wilds in the aftermath of Harmonic Convergence. I had another minor fangasm again as it re-dawned on me that I'm actually here in person, but I was able to keep it to myself and refocus on the task at hand. After all, it was Korra's big day, not my mine. Seeing as she'd never done a press conference before and assumed I'd at least been to one, thanks to my BS'd backstory, she naturally looked to me for advice. I had to mentally retrace my steps back to the early days of my college career, as well as add something from my current view of news media prior to my arrival in this world, but I feel like I gave her some solid advice.

First up, reporters are only interested in selling papers, and they'll do whatever it takes if it means their rag gets printed and bought. Even if that means they have to twist and distort her words, so long as people will read it, they couldn't care less about her ambitions or even the truth in some cases. That being said, making a simple statement and choosing her words wisely was a must.

Second- and this was the most important one- "no comment" was going to have to become her new favorite phrase, especially when it came to dealing with newshawks like these. No matter what they ask, no matter how hard they press, she needs to remember "no comment" is going to be the best response.

That in mind, it went better than I'd expected. She went up there, gave her speech, said she was here to stay and planned to do what she could to help the city and do her best, and that was that. The damned vultures tried to press her for more, but- much to my relief- she remembered my advice and gave them nothing. That, and Tenzin practically swooped in like a mother-hen and told them she wouldn't be taking any questions. Guy's got his heart in the right place, don't get me wrong, but he's kind of a control freak when it comes to certain things. But, regardless, Korra felt really good when all was said and done, and we'd high-fived when she got backstage.

But, again, that was four days ago.

Since then, she and I've been stuck here on Air Temple Island, bored out of our collective skulls. Korra's been excited to start her airbending training, but aside from that, there isn't really much for either of us to do around here besides chores, meditation, bending practice, and maybe listening to the radio- that is, unless someone else's got their paws on it, and then you're SOL. I also find myself reaching for my phone to check my texts from time to time, before realizing I don't have it and remember just where I am. Maybe I'm going through technology withdrawal or something, having been thrust into a period of technological development that's decidedly primitive in comparison to the fast-paced digital age of the 21st Century. Cursed hard singularities, screwing with my ability to adapt.

Whatever the reason, I'm sitting here in my room, leaning back in my chair, feet up on the desk with my hat over my eyes in post-bending training boredom. I've been practicing my metalbending, and it's interesting to see how much of the _Chu Gar_ style I instinctively know now as an Outsider. I also started mixing it up with some Spider-Man-esque moves of my own, trying to use what I remember of the Wall-Crawler's _"Way of The Spider"_ from comics and cartoons, and incorporate it into my fighting style to come up with a sort of hybrid of the two. Still working on the name though.

What can I say? I'm a nerd.

A very, very, _very_ bored nerd.

"Graham was right," I groan aloud in weary annoyance beneath my fedora, the weight of boredom crushing me as I quote one of _Baccano's_ many unhinged characters, "Tedium is such a crime. It takes the woefully limited amount of time allotted to man and, rather than spending it in indolence or drowning it in pleasure, it just... Sits there. Sucking, gnawing, eating it up!" I need to find something to do, anything to do, or else I'm gonna go crazy! ... Well, maybe "crazier" is a better word to use.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!"

Thank you, Ikki, you adorable little chatterbox. Her voice is a tad faint, even for someone as loud as she can be, meaning they're probably at the training grounds right now. Not too far, just a quick run out the door and across the courtyard and I'll be there, hopefully in time to watch Korra repeatedly smash her face into the spinning gates like in Episode 2. Snatching my coat, a decidedly malicious grin of amusement touches my face at the thought of the Avatar's frustration as I bolt down the hall of the men's dorms and into the open air. While I'm not normally predisposed to _schadenfreude_ , I'm also very bored right now, so I'll take what I can get. Sprinting as fast as I can, I skid sharply around the corner of one of the buildings, raising a small dust cloud as the training circle comes into sight and-

 _THOK!_ "Oof!" _KRAK!_ "Ack!" _THWAK!_ "UGH!"

I wince as Korra- dressed in her Air Nomad robes, which look really weird on her, by the way- goes flying backwards on her ass, knocked back by the rapidly spinning gates while Tenzin and the kids look on. Poor Tenzin looks so exasperated at the Avatar's stubbornness as she gets back up and glares at the spinning planks of wood before charging forward again like a lumbering bull. He literally facepalms as she slams into the panels again and gets tossed around like she's in a giant egg-beater before being thrown back out.

Ooo! That's gonna leave a mark.

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are shouting encouraging advice- the youngest doing his famous "be the leaf" wave- which goes unheeded as the Avatar insists on powering through the obstacle, only to be met with the same result time and again.

"How long do you think she's going to keep at it like this?" I ask Jinora in amusement as I join the four of them, flinching reflexively as another panel smacks Korra in the face and sends her spinning.

"Probably for a while," is the future master's deadpan remark as she gives up on trying to talk sense into Korra and let's her keep at it. I can't blame her though, Korra will learn this stuff in her own time. Which is likely to be a couple days, seeing as we've just reached Episode 2 in terms of the series back home. Until then, it's best to let her make her own mistakes and try and guide her in the right direction, in hopes that it clicks and she figures it out on her own.

Still, it never hurts to show some encouragement.

"Come on, Korra!" I shout at the Avatar supportively, hoping I can get through to her where Tenzin and the kids have been unsuccessful. Not much hope of that, but still, it never hurts to try. "You can do it!" A supportive round of agreeing cheers from the kids echo this, which makes me smile before continuing to shout advice at the increasingly frustrated Korra. "Don't just try to muscle it! Remember: might isn't always right!"

Another series of cringe-inducing cracks and thuds followed yet again by Korra's prompt ejection from the circle of spinning gates is the response.

Welp, I tried.

This goes on for a few more minutes, and the result is the same every time. A running start, a series of painful-sounding noises as Korra bounces around hitting panel after panel before the training equipment spits her back out, lather, rinse, repeat. I have to admit, while it was kinda funny at first, now? It's kinda getting repetitive, not to mention rather painful to watch. The part of me that deals with Literature can't help but be reminded of Sisyphus and his boulder, though this Sisyphus wasn't as much of a deceptive ass, and this wasn't so much a punishment to much as it was training. Training that wasn't exactly sticking with the hot-headed Avatar.

"Think I should-?" I ask Tenzin from over my shoulder, enjoying the exhausted look on his face as he just shakes his head at Korra's latest ill-fated attempt to clear the gates.

"Yes, _please_ ," he answers in a tired manner, obviously ready to call this exercise in futility a bust for the day and try again tomorrow.

"Sure thing, Master Tenzin," I nod with a smirk, stepping in front of the group and drawing back for a punch as the Avatar hops back up and starts forward again. The metal tendrils blast out of my gauntlets and wrap around one of Korra's wrists and ankles respectively, stopping her just short of the spinning gates so that her ponytail is blown about in its gentle breeze. "Okay, Korra. Tenzin says that's enough for today."

Thankfully- though that look on her face says she's staunchly opposed to the idea of giving up- she doesn't charge back at it like a half-blind komodo-rhino when I release and retract the cables, though she does vehemently protest to giving up on the exercise.

"What? No, I want to try it again," she insists, obviously not the least bit pained by the newly acquired black eye she's sporting. "I can get it this time, I know it!" Tenzin gives her a look that says "don't push me on this," and she reluctantly relents, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fiiiine."

"I know how anxious you are to master airbending, Korra," Tenzin placates her in a calming tone, I assume hoping to reason with the Avatar, "but like we talked about this morning, it may not come as easy to you as the other elements." At the dejected look that crosses his pupil's face, he puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But it _will_ come to you eventually, Korra. It may take time, but it will happen." Thankfully, this seems to lift Korra's spirits- albeit only slightly- and she smiles again, even though I can tell she's still frustrated at this bending-block she's running into with airbending. "For now, let's call it a day, see about healing some of those bruises of yours. "

"Alright, you're the master," Korra concedes begrudgingly as she walks off towards the girl's dorm, I assume to change clothes and find her water-skin to use for healing her most recent wounds.

Poor kid, she's just so- Hold on, Ikki's tugging on my sleeve again.

"Yes, Ikki?" I ask expectantly, stooping to her level. An equally expectant grin comes to the young girl's face as she all but bounces in place and I know what she's asking. "Double jump-rope again?" I guess, turning my head to Jinora for answers.

"Yup," the airbending sisters reply in unison.

"Alright," I agree in feigned surrender before flashing them a smile, "but remember, this is the last time."

Casting one last look over my shoulder at the disgruntled, disheartened Avatar, I fire my cables out at the perfect length for an Avatar-Verse version of two-man Double Dutch and start spinning, much to the giggling girls' delight. I have to remember to try and talk to Korra later if I can, but for now, it's big brother time.

* * *

Later that evening, Korra's all healed up and trying her hand at airbending again, using a newspaper article of Chief Beifong's latest exploits as target practice. However, unlike in canon, I'm here with Naga to watch her attempts at blasting the Chief's likeness. The polar-bear dog is curled up on the ground in a sleepy heap, which makes her a perfect, fluffy pillow on which to lean and observe the Avatar's fruitless, Kamehameha-esque palm thrusts.

"Airbend!" she whispers as she shifts into what I recognize from _Hung Gar_ as the "bow-and-arrow" stance for another double Tiger Palm at Beifong's mug-shot. No luck. A frustrated growl rises in her throat as she stamps her foot in anger. "What is wrong with me?!" Another palm thrust. "AIRBEND!" Again, no luck.

A low grumble builds sympathetically in Naga's throat at her master's plight.

"I know, girl, I know," I tell the massive dog soothingly, patting her side as we both watch Korra's exasperation reach it's boiling point and she incinerates the newspaper with a burst of firebending.

"Ugh!" Korra shouts in irritation before collecting herself, still unhappy with her lack of progress. "Maybe I'm just... Not cut out to be an airbender."

"Only if you keep thinking like that you aren't," I suggest from beneath my hat, which provides me some protection from the glare Korra shoots me which causes me to smirk in response. "Come on Korra, we both know you're going to figure it out. After all, you're the Avatar, so it'll happen eventually. Nothing ever happens at the speed we'd want it too, it's a sad fact of life. Believe me, I had to force myself to wait until I had enough _yuans_ saved up to move to Republic City, and even then it felt like torture just waiting. It may as well have been a few lifetimes. Sometimes you need to wait and listen for the right moment to strike, and when you do, everything else just falls into place."

"Spoken like a true earthbender," she snarks back, a bit of annoyance in her voice at my comments, but a bit of sincere playfulness as well. Good, she's starting to focus less on being angry for a moment.

"Hey, "neutral _jing_ ," remember?" I reply with a grin as I jerk both thumbs at myself in exaggeration, enjoying the smirk it earns me from the Avatar. "Plus, like Tenzin said, every Avatar has struggled with the element that's the opposite of their personality. For Aang it was earth, and for Roku it was water. It just requires a bit more work is all, no big deal. And," I shrug, "maybe you need to take a different approach to the spinning gates. One that involves less bruising and more moving. I get that that's not really who you are, Korra," I say, cutting her off as she tries to interject, "and I'm not saying you need to completely conform to Tenzin's way of thinking and learning, because that's obviously not going to work."

"How so?" Korra asks a bit defensively, hands on her hips as I stand up and brush dog hair from my coat. Man, Naga needs a good brushing with all the shedding she's been doing lately; moving to a warmer climate will do that to a thickly-furred dog like her, especially being part polar-bear like she is.

"Well," I begin tentatively, not wanting to upset her any further, "from what you and Tenzin have told me about your training, you're at your best when you're doing the physical aspect of bending, i.e. fighting or training. Am I right?" A confirming nod is my answer. "But when it comes to spirituality, it doesn't really click with you like it does with Tenzin. But!" I try to recover, seeing he shoulders start to slump again, "That isn't a bad thing, it just means you have to work on it. As for the gates though, maybe if you look at it as less of an exercise in spirituality and more of a training exercise, you might have a better time of it."

"Okay, so, how would I do that?"

Hmm, that's a good question. I put my hand to my chin in thought, mulling over possibilities in my head. "I'm not exactly sure, Korra. Only you really know how you learn and where your skills lie." That's not entirely true, given my knowledge of this world's canon beforehand, but I can't exactly tell her that, not yet anyway. "Maybe you could think of it as being in a fight where you're not able to use your bending or other training, just the kata and forms for airbending you've been taught thus far and seen Tenzin and the others doing. Think of each gate as a punch or kick that's coming at you, and move with it. Airbending's kinda like waterbending from what I've seen, which makes sense when you think about it."

"How's that?" Korra asks, quirking an eyebrow with intrigue.

"Well, the way I see it, air and water are both the same in that they're essentially formless, yet adaptable. Air is the same no matter what form it takes, meaning the breath you take in and breathe out is the same air that becomes a strong gust of wind or a tornado. Water is water, regardless of whether it's evaporated and become mist, frozen into ice, or regular liquid. Changeless, yet ever changing. In the same way, just like waterbending involves fluid movements, airbending also uses fluid motions, but with a spiral twist on them, no pun intended."

"That's, actually pretty deep," Korra says, a playful grin touching her lips as she adds, "I never pegged you for the philosopher type, Joe."

"Well, when you've been cooped up on an island with practically nothing to do for days on end, you tend to spend a lot of your time thinking," I snark back, which thankfully garners a chuckle from the Avatar. Good, she's starting to feel a lot better now. And maybe- hopefully, possibly- some of this advice will sink in and she'll be able to use it the next time she tries the spinning gates. It'd be another twist to canon, but still, it's not like I haven't made enough of those already, Hiei being the worst example I can think of at the moment. "Anyhow, it's just a suggestion, one way of approaching it that might be worth considering. In the end, you're the one that's going to have to figure it out, Korra. And I _know_ you can do it. All you need to do is shake things up, and use that big, beautiful brain of yours to look for a new angle."

I mean, Tadashi Hamada never thought to apply this advice to what's essentially superpower training, but it's pretty universal- and sound- advice nonetheless.

Still, maybe it's a good idea to discuss with Tenzin too. After all, he also learns a lesson from this "episode" about the very thing I'm considering, so maybe getting him to see that Korra might learn better if he teaches this less like a sermon and more like a fighting coach, he'll have better luck with her trai- Wait, what's got Korra's attention?

 _\- " coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-Bending Arena, where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament."_

Hello, Shiro Shinobi. Haven't heard your voice in a few days, what with the White Lotus sentries hogging the radio whenever the time comes for a match. Looking back to Korra, an excited smile is plastered on her face and a twinkle in her eye as she starts to make a run for the sentries' quarters.

"Hold up," I urge as I snatch her wrist, hoping to convince her to be smart about this.

"What?" she snaps, still excited. "Come on, we're going to miss the first match!"

"Okay, okay, but remember Tenzin said he doesn't want you messing around with pro-bending stuff."

She shoots me this annoyed look. "Yeah, so? What, you're on his side now?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Korra. At least, not in the way you're talking about in regards to this situation that is. I just know that he's going to get pissed if he catches you with anything that has to do with it is all." I offer a sly grin that brings this quizzical look to the Avatar's brow. "So, we just have to make sure he doesn't catch you is all, dig?" It doesn't take but a second for my meaning to register with the teenage heroine, and she nods in return, a bemused smile on her face as I release her and we both make our way to the White Lotus' barracks. "You go up top, I'll go in from below and distract them. With any luck, they'll just think I'm here to listen to the match and not think anything of it."

"Got it," Korra confirms with a nod, as we reach the building. Wasting not an ounce of momentum, Korra scampers up the wall and snatches the edge of the roof, effortlessly pulling herself up and over with no a single sound made from the action. Man, she's a Hell of a freerunner. Five gets you ten she'd be a damn good traceur back in my world, if not simply a parkour enthusiast.

As she disappears from sight over the rooftop in the direction of the barracks' terrace, I quickly duck inside, situate my hat and shove my hands in my pockets in an attempt to look casual. Gotta make this look good, can't arouse their suspicion of the plan won't work. Not that it really matters, seeing as Korra doesn't get caught by them until the last round of the Fire Ferret's match in canon, but maybe I can make sure we get to hear how that turns out this time, instead of Tenzin pulling the plug on us and busting Korra. Standing in the terrace' doorway, I rap my knuckles on the wooden frame, earning the attention of all three sentries.

"Hey gang, mind if I join you?"

Howl- yeah, he actually exists- the youngest of the three, gives me a smile and beckons me over with a wave. "Hey, Joe! Sure thing, cop a squat, the first match is about to start!"

Smiling, I cross the space between us, giving my fellow earthbender a quick hi-five before leaning back on the railing. "Thanks man, don't mind if I do. So, who've we got lined up tonight?"

"First matchup is the Red Sands Rabaroos and the Capital City Catgators," Kansei, a nonbender sentry from the Fire Nation, chimes in helpfully. "After that, it's the Fire Ferrets versus the Rhino Lions."

Huh, that's interesting. The Ferrets are going up against another yet-to-be-sponsored team. I wonder who made that line-up choice. Regardless, it should be a fun match-up. "Nice, sounds like I made it just in the nick of time." I shoot the three of them a playfully annoyed look, my likely smart-alec smirk a dead giveaway to my real opinion. "Of course, I wouldn't have to worry about missing out on it if you three didn't hog the squawk-box all the time."

"Hey, you snooze, you lose, kiddo," Choe Gu-sung snarks back with an amused grin.

I just shake my head at the Republic-born firebender, chuckling to myself as the four of us quit the bull session and get back to the radio. Ever so discreetly, I lean back over the railing to pop my back- _**crak-pop!**_ \- Spirits that's good, and catch a brief glimpse of Korra settling in on the terrace roof. Good, good, the plan's coming together perfectly. This could actually work out, so long as I remember to keep Tenzin from pulling the plug before the Ferrets' match is over.

I never really bothered to look up the rules of pro-bending back home, so like everything since I came to the Avatar-Verse, it's been a learning experience for me. Thankfully, these three palookas have been here to help me figure it out. We got to talking a couple days ago over lunch, me being curious about the White Lotus in general and they just being kinda bored babysitting Korra, and we've been getting along pretty well ever since. I mean, I wouldn't exactly call us "best friends" or anything, but we're still friends for what it's worth. Howl and Choe grew up with parents from two different cultures- Howl's folks being from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, and Choe's family being from the United Republic- and Kansei's a Fire Nation national. They're all pretty decent guys, when they aren't hogging the radio mind you, and I can tell they actually take their job seriously, though not to the extent of the White Lotus' elders. They actually get that Korra's still a teenager and that she's going through a difficult time in her life, and even though they have to watch her like a trio of hawks, they genuinely care about her.

Hell, Choe and Kansei have even teased Howl for having a crush on her when he first signed up- though he says his interests were "purely professional." Yeah, right; there's a reason the "Bodyguard Crush" trope exists, man. You ain't foolin' nobody.

 _Ding-Ding!_

Sweet! There's the first bell; Rabaroos versus Catgators! Gong Yi Tan Pai! ... I have to find an excuse to shout that at an apropos time later. Doubt anyone's gonna get it, but eh, I will.

 _"And they're off! The Rabaroos come out of the gate swinging, with a wicked one-two punch of earth and fire hammering the 'Gators' captain, but Goro doesn't look like he's going to give them an inch just yet. With her teammates otherwise occupied, Umi is left wide open. Song keeps her pinned while Chien moves in for the knock-back- but no! An impressive save as Adi comes to her aid with a literal earth-shattering blow!"_

"Nice," I can't help but cheer, suddenly getting more invested in the game than I meant to, "way to go, Adi!" I'll admit, I'd found the Rabaroos an intriguing bunch when I first watched the series back home. An all-female team in a largely male-dominated sport like pro-bending? There was definitely potential for a great story there, especially given they made it all the way to the tournament, only the have the rotten luck of facing the Ferrets in the opening match. That's just what happens when you're paired up against the protagonists in a competition; you're usually bound for the losers' circle, unless the author decides to throw in a curveball for some reason.

 _Blat!_

 _"Ooo! And Song's knocked back into zone two!"_

 _Blat!_

 _"Scratch that folks, he's in the drink, thanks to a ruthless shot from Ula. He'll be back for round two, assuming the Gators can hold their own. But the way these ladies are playing, he may not get that chance."_

"Yeah! Attagirl!" Howl cheers enthusiastically, pumping the air in excitement.

"Careful, kid," a grinning Kansei teases with a smirk, "wouldn't want Korra to hear you. She might think you're sweet on the earthbender dame."

"Hey, close your head, old timer!" the earthbender snaps, his face flush with embarrassment as we all chuckle at his expense.

 _"Chien looks like he's in trouble. Umi comes back with a vengeance for earlier and knocks him off his feet. Adi follows up with a searing bolt of fire and sends the earthbender careening into zone two. Can his captain hold their ground to keep the Rabaroos at bay."_

 _Blat!_

 _"Doesn't look like it. The girls get the green light and advance into Catgator territory, with Adi leading the charge. A water and fire combo from Umi and her captain looks set to send the already reeling Goro back into zone three! Can he hold out long enough for time to run out?!"_

 _Ding-ding!_

 _"And round one goes to the Red Sands Rabaroos, folks."_

Howl and I whoop victoriously and exchange hi-fives while Choe and Kansei just roll their eyes at us and I hear the latter sentry mutter under his breath; most likely something about how immature the two of us are being and how we need to act our age. Whatever, I never really got into any of our sports back home, so now that I found one I actually like, I'm gonna cheer just as loud as the next fan. Huh, so this is what it feels like to be a sports fan. Don't get me wrong, I'm not about to starting painting-up in Rabaroo or Fire Ferret colors anytime soon, but now I kinda get why Mom and Dad got so into football season.

Mom and Dad... No, stop it! Don't think about that right now. Focus on the game, damn it. You can brood all emo later; right now, if you let anyone know something's up, it'll arouse suspicion, and that'll create more problems than it's worth. Just stay focused, and remember to check the door every once in a while for balding airbenders with zero presence. Can't let Tenzin spoil it for us like he did last time.

 _Ding-ding!_

 _Blat! Blat! Blat!_

 _"And the Rabaroos waste no time in pushing Catgators back into zone two with a brutal display of impressive, coordinated force. These ladies aren't pulling any punches tonight, folks. Adi corners Song, gets off three good shots-"_ Blat! _"-and the waterbender gets sent into zone three. He better get his act together before it's too late, because Adi just isn't letting up. The Rabaroos' captain is throwing everything she's got at him-"_ Blat! _"-And over the edge he goes!"_

Nice! One down, two to go. I'm staring at the radio intently now, hooked onto every bit of play-by-play Shiro's giving us as the tension builds. Come on, Rabaroos! You can do it, girls! Show 'em who's boss!

 _Blat!_

 _"But it looks like the Catgators are still in the fight as Umi goes tumbling back into zone two! Chien just seems to have it out for this poor girl tonight, folks!"_

Shit! Come on, come on; you can do it, you can do it! There's still time left to make sure it doesn't go downhill from here, all we have to do is-

 _Blat!_

 _"But it looks like Ula's not going to let him enjoy it! Chien is in the drink!-"_ Blat! _"-And down goes Goro with a three-on-one barrage! It's a knock out! The Rabaroos win the match!"_

"Yeah! Way to go, girls!" I shout and punch the air jubilantly, Howl equally as animated in celebration as the Rabaroos take the first match of the night. Another round of hi-fives is shared at the girls' victory, earning more amused chuckles from Choe while Kansei just shakes his head. Yeah, yeah, yeah, so I get a little passionate when I get into something, big deal. I mean, the Internet hasn't been invented yet, Varrick's a year and a half from making movers a thing, and there's nothing to do on this damned island. I have to take my entertainment where I can find it. Plus, it's not like we don't see the way he gets when he's polishing that shiny-looking _jian_ of his after-hours.

Wait a sec', why is my pocket-? Damn it, what do you want, Hiei? We're just about to get to the Fire Ferrets' match, damn it! Five days- FIVE! days- and you choose now of all times to "call back?" Really?! A second buzz sends my eyes rolling in annoyance. Fine, fine, jackass. Good thing only I can hear the book when it vibrates, that'd be weird to explain to these guys. Thankfully they buy the old bathroom excuse and I quickly duck out, mentally apologizing to Korra on the roof while the guys urge half-heartedly to hurry back before the next match starts. A turn left, then right, lock the bathroom door, lean against it, and retrieve the book from my pocket. Two messages are waiting for me, and I can actually feel the irritated snarl as it pulls at the side of my mouth as I pen a reply and await the eventual response from my Alternate.

* * *

 _Hello_ darling _, you miss me?_

 _Good match, huh? Rabaroos really knocked it out of the park there at the end._

There a purpose behind this call, Hiei, or are you just doing this to annoy me?

 _Eh, little column A, little column B. Just listening to the match a bit ago and remembered you're probably doing the same, what with you an' your girlfriend bein' all buddy-buddy over there an' all.-_

She's not my girlfriend, you psychopathic simulacrum. We're just friends.

 _Well ya say that, but-_

Just. Friends.

 _Fine, whatever, deny it all you want._

I intend to.

 _Good for you, have a cookie. Any-hue, like I said, match reminded me I'd promised to check in on your sorry ass every once in a while and make with fear-turkeying. Sorry for not being more regular with that by the way, had a lot on my plate the last couple of days._

... What do you mean by that?

 _Well, it's a big city after all. Lotsa things to do, people to see, places to visit, plans for your eventual demise to set in motion, random passersby to drag into alleyways and butcher like chattel. You know, the usual stuff._

...

 _What's wrong,_ Precious _? I touch a nerve? I told you before I don't like being bored; waiting for things to start popping in this town is torture for me too,_ "Joe." _I just have different ways of dealing with it than you do is all. Come on, don't be so dramatic, kiddo. I've only killed, what... Four people, since the last time we spoke? Didn't use the same MO twice though, so you probably won't see anything in the papers about a serial killer or nothin'. Wanna keep a low-profile for the time being an' all that. Well, I take it your stunned silence means I've applied the proper basting of fear for this session. Gotta run babe, me and my new friends have some business to take care of. 'Sides, you got a Ferrets match to keep on the air. Toodles!_

 _\- Hiei._

* * *

Wait, what new friends? What the Hell are you talking about, damn it?! Oh, who am I kidding, he's already gone now.

Shit, this is bad. I mean, I knew he'd be crazy but... Fuck, is he disturbed. Damn, is this what Cameron had to deal with when Lucien started taunting him after their first encounter? Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN! Why didn't I learn from that when I signed the contract in the first place? I could've just made myself a nonbender and had gadgets like Asami, maybe joined the Equalists and helped Korra take it down from the inside or something, but no, I just had to be a bender, just had to excise everything I hated about myself and now it has a name and a twisted version of my face and is running around Republic City butchering people and doing gods know what else! Not to mention he's already got a massive head-start on this mystery plan he has to take me and Korra down, as well as resources and superior manpower.

Shit, I still have to try and keep Tenzin from ending the Ferrets' match early. Damn it, part of me just wants to forget about it and go back to my room, curl up in a ball and wallow in self-loathing until morning; another part of me feels like punching something in the fucking face so hard it breaks off; and an even larger part of me wants to make a break for Republic City and hunt him down like a godsdamned dog. But, I told Korra I'd help her out, so I can't just up and leave. She's one of the few legitimate friends I've got right now, can't afford to mess that up, especially with Crazy McMurder-Spree running around out there.

Pocketing the book, I shove my hands in my coat-pockets and head back to the terrace. Deep breaths, cool, calming breaths. Relax. You're gonna get him, you're gonna make him pay for what he's done so far, no two ways about it. He has his plans to set in motion, and you have yours; and part of my plan includes making sure the physical embodiment of the friggin' universe stays on my side.

 _"-This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots!-"_

Okay, good. This is about the part where Tenzin sneaks up on the guys and pulls the plug. I still have enough time to make sure that doesn't happe- Shit! Speak of the Devil. Not good, he's at the end of the hall and getting closer. Gotta head him off at the pass! Doing my best not to arouse too much suspicion, I pick up the pace into a fast-walk, like I'm in a hurry to get back and hear the rest of the match- which I am, seeing as I intend to make sure we hear the rest of it unlike in canon, and it's just the distraction I need after that little "talk" with Hiei. Three seconds to impact. Two. One!

"Omph!" Damn, he's solid! I mean, I know airbenders aren't all light and spry like Aang was, but part of me thought "accidentally" bumping into Tenzin when he wasn't focused on me might yield a stumble backwards at the very least. Instead, I'm the one that's knocked back on his ass on the hard wood floor, my hat falling off- Huh, never mind, he caught it midair somehow. Neat.

"Apologies, Joe," he says amicably, offering a hand and pulling me to my feet with a strength that I still hadn't expected of someone his age. Then again, he is a bender, so there's some likely some mutant chi mumbo-jumbo that makes him a hair stronger and healthier than the average human in his later years. "I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"No, no, it's fine, Master Tenzin," I reassure him, dusting myself off before retrieving my hat with quick thanks before returning it to my head. "If anything, I'm the one that should be apologizing. After all, I should've been watching where I was going. I was just so focused on getting back to the match I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings." I offer as best an embarrassed a laugh I can muster at the moment, not sure if he'll buy it. "So much for seismic sense, huh?"

Thankfully, he seems to accept that as a believable excuse and offers a chuckle of his own in response. "Believe me, Joe, I've had similar hiccups in my own sensory abilities," he rubs his bald head for emphasis, then a thought crosses his mind and his mood sours again. Shit, he just remembered about Korra on the roof! Hopefully I bought enough time for the match to finish up and for her to catch it. "Especially when my focus is fixed on other things." He stalks into the room with a snap of his cloak and I follow close enough to hear him mutter, "Like reprimanding disobedient pupils."

Oh lighten up, Tenzin! Didn't we already have this discussion five days ago?! She needs to learn more about the world if she wants to stand a chance of saving it, and part of that means she learns more about pro-bending that what precious little she already knows. Hell, I know more about it than her, and that's saying something.

 _"-The Fire Ferrets line up the strike, and down goes Yomo! The Fire Ferrets win by a knockout! What a match, folks!"_

Yes! The Ferrets win, and I managed to hold Tenzin off until Shiro'd finished his commentary! Mission: Complete!

"WOOHOO! Alright, Ferrets!" Choe shouts, hi-fiving Howl and surprisingly Kansei, who looks just as excited for their victory as the younger two sentries. It takes the trio a few seconds more of revelry before they finally realize both Tenzin and I are there and they appropriately freak out.

"M-Master Tenzin!" Howl stammers, eyes wide as they dart between the airbender and the radio a couple times before he finally shuts it off, eyes comically locked with Tenzin's imposing form all the while. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

Tenzin sighs heavily, obviously annoyed at his headstrong student seated just over our heads. "Apprehending an eavesdropper." Without missing a beat, his tone shifts into "Dad Mode" and I get chills of dread up my spine as he shouts, "Korra! Come down here, please."

With a smug grin like the cat that ate the canary, Korra's head pokes out upside-down over the edge of the terrace roof. Heh, I can just see Tenzin's eyebrow barely twitching as he glares at her. Howl, Choe, and Kansei give the Master three identically confused looks before checking behind them, promptly starting at the Avatar's presence before giving her space to flip-down onto the floor. "Hey, Tenzin," she greets him warmly, "missed a good match."

That eye-twitch is getting worse, heh. Korra, no, stop, what're you doing? Besides being an adorable, trolling brat, that is.

"I thought I made myself clear," Tenzin says firmly, "I don't want you listening to this, distracting nonsense."

"But, it's _their_ radio," Korra reasons as she gestures to the sentry trio, rather soundly for her otherwise blunt personality at this point in the timeline I might add, "and technically you said I couldn't _watch_ a match, you didn't say anything about listening to one."

"She has a point," I can't help but add, doing my best to hide my amusement at Tenzin's expense. "Listening and watching are two distinctly different things." Ouch, that glare he's shooting me is pretty nasty, yet not enough to really sting nor dissuade me from enjoying the face Tenzin's making at the fact that Korra's hoist him by his own petard.

"I... You...," he tries to argue, "You know what I meant. Anyway, shouldn't... Shouldn't you two both be in bed by now?!"

Phrasing, boom.

Wait, what? Where did that come from, Joe? Get your mind out of the gutter, man! You're just friends, that'd be weird... Right?

No, no, get that thought out of your head. It's only there because Hiei keeps calling it that. You don't really feel that way about her, or rather you can't let yourself feel that way about her. One of the cardinal rules of self-inserts is if you're going to fall in love with a character, the lead protagonist is definitely out of the question, especially if you wanna avoid becoming a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu. Besides, I'm pretty sure if that happened it'd cause some disturbance in "the Force" that would be felt by every rabid shipper in the fandom across reality, thus resulting in a constant sensation of hate directed my way from all corners of the multiverse aaaannnd there goes my train of thought.

Thankfully, the burst of wind that buffets my and Korra's faces from when Tenzin turns on his heel and storms out with a snap of his cape pulls me out of those weird thoughts and back to reality. Korra sticks her tongue out defiantly at the exiting airbender, which is just too cute to ignore and it makes me smile slightly. I offer her a fist-bump and- much to my pleased surprise- she gets the gesture and returns it, the two of us splaying our hands out in a mimed explosion after, which makes her flash that adorable smile at me again. Gods, she's just too much.

"Thanks for keeping him busy, Joe," the Avatar says sincerely. "I owe you one."

Shaking my head with a chuckle, I push up my hat slightly from where it settled over my eyes. "Perish the thought, milady," I assure her in a mock upper-class gentleman voice that makes her laugh before I add normally, "No seriously, Korra, don't mention it. I'm glad I was able to help out, plus I got to hang out with these three clowns," who've gone back to listening to the radio in lieu of giving us a modicum of privacy, "and catch two awesome pro-bending matches. Everyone wins."

Korra laughs softly again, only for a cute yawn to interrupt. "Yeah," she smiles, "I guess you're right. Anyhow, we should probably head to bed," she shifts into a more sarcastic tone, "another _fun_ day of airbending practice tomorrow."

Something like... I don't know, "big brother instinct," comes over me as she says that and this dejected look flashes across her face. "Hey," I get her attention, putting my hands on her shoulders supportively, "just remember what we talked about earlier. You'll get the hang of it, all you need to do is keep trying and not let it get to you, okay?"

She just looks at me for a second, then a soft smile and a more relaxed look graces her face as she just touches my right hand. "Okay, I'll try and remember that. Thanks, Joe."

"Hey, what're friends for, right?" I say with a smile.

A quick good night and a goodbye to the guys and we head our separate ways, the cool night breeze flowing off of Yue Bay rustling through the trees the only other sound on the island. Besides the occasional low of an air bison overhead, that is. Have I mentioned yet how hard it is to get to sleep when those things get antsy in the middle of the night and decide they want to do a flyby over your bedroom? Downright unnerving that, like something out of a horror movie, or at the very least one of Miyazaki's works- which I'm pretty sure half of this universe was inspired by when it comes down to it.

Creepy flying mammals with bizarre sleeping patterns aside, it's been an interesting day.

Well, the whole bit with Hiei back there was much more terrifying than interesting, and it puts things in stark perspective for the future. Damn; hopefully that bit of advice I gave Korra helps her in her training, maybe even helps her figure out airbending before she does in canon proper. I mean, screwing with canon so she doesn't have to be the universe' whipping girl throughout much of the series has been my goal from the start, right? So if this works out, then she'll have one up on Amon by the time the Book One finale rolls around, and hopefully not have her bending taken away for a soul-crushing couple of days before having it restored via _deus ex machina_. Plus, it'll make things tougher for that asshole on the other end of my little magic book, even if he's counting on me messing with canon as much as I'm sure he's going to in the coming months.

Urgh, this is gonna be a rough night. Here's hoping the trend of not seeing Eye-Eye that's been going on these past couple of days continues. While I'd really like some more answers, right now, I just wanna sleep. Tomorrow's a big day after all, have to figure out how I'm gonna tag along with Korra to the Arena, and I'll plan better once I've had a good night's rest.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, Hiei aside, it looks like we almost had a totally fun evening there for a minute. Things are finally starting to pick up speed for our heroes as we start to make our way into the opening shots of Book One, not to mention as more about Joe's situation with the Pantheon and Hiei is being unraveled. Just what is the psychotic Alternate up to in Republic City and what impact will it have on the events of canon? Who are Hiei's "new friends?" Will Korra take Joe's advice to heart, and if so, will it turn out to be just the break she's needed to overcome her mental block with airbending? Stay tuned/following to find out, as next time our heroes venture outside the confines of Air Temple Island for the first time since their respective arrivals in Republic City, driven by Korra's desire to catch a pro-bending match live. Will things turn out like they do in the canonical events of Book 1, Episode 2, _"Leaf In The Wind,"_ or are there further changes in store? Trust me, you'll know soon enough. Again, please remember that reviews/comments of "UPDATE PLZ," "When's the next update," "update soon," and any variations thereof are not in any way helpful and will not make me go faster. That aside, please feel free to R &R as you see fit; constructive criticism is always welcome, trolls get crushed by their own bridges, and flames are repurposed as ingredients in the product of our sponsor, _Flamey-O's Instant Noodles_ , "The Noodliest Noodles in the United Republic" (lol XP). Until next time, True Believers. EXCELSIOR!


	5. Distractions & Divergence Points

**AN/Obligatory Disclaimer:** _Avatar- The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra,_ and the characters and elements therein are the property of Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Nickelodeon, and Dark Horse Comics. The Outsider/Alternate System and the Asleep-Verse (and its characters) are the creations of Gone2GroundEX/Cameron. Any other elements or sources of pop culture referenced in this story are the property of their respective creators/owners. I make no claim to them, and am simply a humble fan using them to tell a story. Any OCs that appear in this story, however, are mine. This includes myself, i.e. my self-insert character, through whose eyes this story will be told.

Guess who finally had a breakthrough in his yearlong battle with writer's block?! This guy, that's who! Welcome back to the show, ladies, gentlemen, and others! My deepest apologies for the severe lack of updates over the last year. On top of the complete lack of inspiration and motivation thanks to the aforementioned writer's block, it's been a crazy ride these past several months. Plans have been made, plans have fallen apart, mental breakdowns have been had and thankfully amended, potential story ideas have come and gone, and overall, things have been hectic on this end of things. However, thanks to some *ahem* "bizarre" sources of inspiration and some really great music (shout-out to Caravan Palace for their literally awe-inspiring electro-swing), my creative powers have returned and I'm back working on this story, so hopefully we can see some more regular updates in the future.

But, enough apologizing for things outside my control, let's get to why you guys are really here: the story!

As usual, I have some hopefully apropos songs listed under the chapter title, as well as their corresponding scene. Feel free to play those songs when the opportunity presents itself, as they'll hopefully fit the situation. Now then, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Distractions & Divergence Points.**

"Bottled Angel" - Makoto Yoshimori: I almost had it there (Stop at "Heh, that's actually funny").  
"Firebending Training" - Jeremy Zuckerman: Gong Yi Tan Pai!  
"Surf" - Yoko Kanno: Cue stealth/spy music.

* * *

Okay. _WHACK!_ So, the trend- _THOK!_ \- of not seeing Aye-Aye and the Blue Room- _KRAK!_ \- held up. Only problem is- _THUNK!_ \- it was still tough to get to sleep after last night. _TOK!_ Damn, this dummy's tough. Guess they must've made it with benders in mind. Meh, I've earned a break anyway.

Taking a sec to catch my breath, I step back from the _Wing Chun_ dummy and wipe the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand. I had four, maybe five hours of sleep last night, nowhere near the recommended eight, that's for sure. That bastard Hiei, I guess his probing really bugged me more than I thought it did. Just thinking about that fucker makes me sick!

 _KRAK!_

Christonabike! Jeez, is this thing solid! That's what I get for letting my anger get the best of me though. Gotta work on keeping my emotions in check, especially if I want to stand any chance of pulping that asshole's face when we finally get a face-to-face. Or would it be face-to-fist in this context? Either way, I'm gonna end that bastard, but I need to make sure I don't let my anger get the better of me, or he'll use that to outmaneuver and manipulate me into a corner where he knows he can kill me. I can't let myself be so easily swayed like that. Anyhow, that little outburst didn't really do much other than probably bruise my knuckles, 'cause I don't feel any broken bones; but I should probably let someone- preferably a waterbender- take a look at them when I get the chance. Right now though, _wateeeeerrrr!_ Cool, fresh, life-giving water!

Okay, so the glass I left covered on the patio railing isn't exactly cool as it is lukewarm, but at least it's something. Nice and refreshing, especially considering I've been at this since breakfast. Started off with some basic stretching and breathing exercises, then some strength training, followed by practicing my acrobatics- which I'm happy to say are getting pretty fly, though nowhere near Spidey's level, sadly- and finally with some technique training. I'm getting pretty good at using my gauntlets, if I do say so myself, though I still think I can do better. On the plus side, however, the special trick I'm planning on using later tonight is almost ready too, but I won't know whether or not I can actually pull it off until I test it "properly."

Speaking of which, since yesterday was Act One of _"Leaf In The Wind,"_ today is Act Two, namely Korra "escaping" the island to catch a pro-bending match in the actual Arena. Seeing as the two of us had a fun time listening to last night's matches- as well as playing Tenzin like a bald, tattooed fiddle- I doubt it'll take that much convincing for her to let me join her in getting off this dull spit of rock for a night, especially considering we're both bored out of our collective skulls over here. Still, I need to try and come up with a way to broach the subject to her, as well as a back-up plan for if I can't find an excuse to bring it up and/or if she says no, or that she doesn't want to get me in trouble with Tenzin, since he can actually kick me out whereas she actually _**has**_ to stay no ifs, ands, or buts. Gotta do it right though, I can't exactly walk up to her and ask if she's planning anything later tonight and if she doesn't mind a partner in crime. That'd be weird.

Okay, towel off and then get back to- Hello? Those are some very angry sounding footsteps stalking this way around the corner. As if on cue, a really pissed off looking Korra rounds the building, brow set in irritation as she looks ready to literally- not figuratively- breathe fire. Or at the very least make what Lin did to this place after her breakup with Tenzin look like a sneeze.

"Another bust, huh?" I postulate in as non-ridiculing a tone I can muster, hoping she doesn't take it the wrong way and- OH GODS THAT LOOK IS TERRIFYING!

Thankfully, she realizes it's me and that nightmare-inducing anger dissipates, and I avoid the wrath of the universe incarnate. The disappointing look in her eyes and the way her entire body slumps in exasperation says it all as she trudges over to where I'm at and sits down next to me, pulling her legs to her chest. Damn it, I hate seeing her like this, even though this isn't the most depressed I've seen her. You'd think that post-Book 3 Korra would be the most depressing thing ever, but this is its own level of depressing that, that really gets to you. I know what it's like to struggle with something like this, it sucks all kinds of ass. And even though our giants were different, seeing someone I've come to call a friend in these past couple of days have so much trouble slaying theirs is really tough to watch.

"Yeah," she says with a dejected nod, angrily clutching fistfuls of her pants at the memory. "Damn it, and I almost had it there."

Oh? Now, that's interesting. "Really?" I ask as I rest on my haunches, so I'm at her level.

"Yeah, I mean, I tried what we were talking about yesterday, right? Just look at it like a sparring match, think of each gate as just another punch or kick or something that I can't counter with bending, just the stuff Tenzin's taught me."

"Yeah?"

"And I was actually doing it!" She smiles softly at that, though her grip on the fabric doesn't let up. "I was dodging, weaving, everything I've learned to do in a fight, but with airbending moves, just like you said. It felt amazing, like I was flying around everything, like I was actually getting it, that, that... Flowing, thing, that Tenzin keeps talking about." That defeated look comes back again; damn it, and just when she was starting to feel better too. "And then, everything came rushing back in, and I got knocked out of the gates, _**again**_."

I see, so she got caught up in the moment and then realized that's what was happening and it stopped being a fight, becoming a sensation she wasn't familiar with. I'm sure that's the "air is the element of freedom" feeling Tenzin and Aang talk about in the show, or something like it, so I can get why she's having a hard time getting that part of airbending. I mean, I know I'd sure have a hard time knowing what "freedom" feels like after being cooped up in what's essentially a military black-site since the age of five.

"Yeah, but you actually made it further than yesterday, right?" I offer hopefully as I offer an encouraging smile.

Korra quirks a befuddled eyebrow at me. "Right, but I-"

"But nothing, Korra," I stop her with a raised finger. "What matters isn't that you didn't get it right away, but that you made a step in the right direction. Regardless of whether or not you took my advice, you made a choice to try something and for the most part, it worked. It's progress, Korra, and you should be proud of that."

The Avatar glowers a bit, though I can see a bit of hopefulness in there somewhere. "But, I still didn't break through. I didn't airbend."

"And it may still take a little while for it to sink in, but you've taken a step in the right direction." I put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Today, you proved that you've got what it takes to make it through the gate exercise, and that you've got what it takes to master airbending, Korra. A wise man once told me that, 'We evolve, beyond the person we were a minute ago.' That little by little, we advance towards our ultimate goal that we set for ourselves as people, our future, until finally," I reach out and boop her on the nose, grinning playfully to hopefully snap her out of it, "we hit our apex, and even then we'll keep learning because that's a part of life."

Laughing, she brushes my hand away. There she is, that's the Korra I know. "Sure thing, "Sifu Joe," whatever you say."

Heh, that's actually funny. I wonder what my old sifu would think about me being called that; when last we saw each other I was barely a gold sash. Anyhow, I think I know how to fix this, or at the very least take her mind off of her frustrations. "In that case, what do you to a friendly sparring match?"

Her head perks up at that, and I can see a glimmer of excitement in that otherwise surprised look she has right now. "Wait," she says as I retrieve my gauntlets from the patio and slip them on, "you're actually being serious right now, aren't you?"

"Yup," I make a couple of practice jabs in the empty air. "Whaddya say? Wanna go a few rounds? Help take your mind off of things, and who knows-" Alright, here we go, time to reel her in- "Maybe I'll actually get lucky and have something to brag with Howl and the boys about. Say maybe, how I beat the Avatar in a fight?"

Got her. She's on her feet and grinning like Kenpachi Zaraki in a room full of Arrancar... That's an oddly specific euphemism, brain, but I guess it's fitting.

"Oh, you're gonna need more than luck if you think you're gonna beat me, Joe," she warns me, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

What the Hell did I just do?

"Then this should be quick, huh?" I snark back, doing my best to hide just how terrified I am right now. I mean, even though I know she's not going to kill me or anything, I'm picking a fight- well, a sparring match- with the Avatar. THE AVATAR! Why did I think this was a good idea?!

Thankfully, Korra doesn't seem to notice- though if she does, she isn't broadcasting it- as she's more caught up in grinning smugly at me while going through the motions of a pre-spar stretch. "Oh, you don't know how quick, Joe." There's that twinkle in her eye again, just like the one she had when we fought the Triple Threats a week ago. On the one hand, it's nice to see her back in good spirits again after another disappointing morning. On the other, that Zaraki comparison's starting to look less and less odd by the minute. Korra smacks her fist into the opposing palm with a loud _thwack_. "I'm gonna destroy you."

Eep!

"Buuuuut, before that," I say with hopefully placating hands, seeing a chance to bring up the Pro-Bending excursion, "how about a little bet? You know, to keep things interesting."

That got her attention.

"A bet?" Korra scratches her cheek sheepishly, "Heh, don't know if you've noticed, Joe, but my money situation hasn't really changed since we first met. Plus, it's not like I can just ask Tenzin for a loan or anything."

"I'm not talking about money, Korra," I say with a grin and a shake of my head. "Besides, I'm not the kind of guy that gets hung upon stuff like that. There's more to life than yuans, after all."

Even if it helps.

"Okay then," the avatar crosses her arms at me, eyebrow quirked with intrigue, "so what _do_ you want?"

Alright, here we go. Don't screw this up, 'Joe.'

"You're planning to ditch the island tonight and go watch a pro-bending match for real, right?" Good, that rattled her a little bit, so she's thought about it and was already planning on leaving. That means I picked a good time to talk to her about it. I offer an amused chuckle at that bewildered look on her face. "I've seen you eyeballing the Arena across the bay all morning, Korra, doesn't take a genius to figure out you're itching to get off this rock and stretch your legs a little, see more of the city."

Korra looks like she's about to offer a rebuttal, but instantly that changes to a comically defeated sigh, as though someone let all the air out of the balloon that was Avatar Korra. "Yeah, okay, you're right. I just," she grasps the empty air in frustration, "I need a break from this place, from training, from Tenzin."

"Heh, can't argue with that," I agree with an understanding smile. "So, here's the thing: I want to go with." Again with the confused look? Come on, Korra; you aren't the only one who wants to get out and explore this place. The most I've seen of Republic City's been the bits I got following your adventures on TV and that frighteningly little glimpse we got a week ago when I first ended up here. "Hey," I shrug nonchalantly, "I'm bored too, you know. Plus, you're not the only one that wants to see more of the city, dig? And," great, here's where it gets awkward, "I know if I just came out and asked you about it, you'd probably not want me to get involved in case we got caught and ended up in hot water with Tenzin, so this seemed like the only way to really bring it up. I mean, I'd get out there eventually, but I'd rather go with a friend if at all possible."

Korra rubs the back of her neck at that. Great, now I've embarrassed her by pulling the "friend card." I didn't plan on doing that, it's true I'd rather have someone I know and trust with me out there, but I don't want to pressure her with our friendship or anything like that. Aaaand she's blushing, damn it.

"Well, when you put it that way," Korra starts to say, an understandably awkward pause following before she finally speaks up again, "sure, sounds good."

Yes! I'm in... If I can beat a superior fighter who can use way more bending than I can, shit! This could end badly.

"I mean," she stammers quickly, trying to keep that 'cool Avatar persona' she likes to project, "you know, if you win that is. But if, you know, you don't- which is what'll likely happen because, you know- then you can still tag along and keep watch for Tenzin or the White Lotus."

Wait, is she... No, get that out of your head, man. You're just friends and she's trying to do the friend thing and keep you involved; after all, it's not like she likes me or anything, right? ... Right?

Best stay on topic.

"That sorta takes the fun out of the bet, Korra," I tease her, earning me a playful scowl from the Avatar.

"Hey, you wanna split or not, Joe?"

I raise my hands placatingly again, doing my best to stifle the chuckle in my through. "Fine, fine, I'm not gonna argue with the Avatar." That being said... "So then, if I win even if I lose, where's the downside here? What do you want if you win?"

Whaaaat's with that look, Korra? That devious grin that says, "I know something you don't know and I'm gonna hold it over your head for the rest of your life"?

" _When_ , I win," Korra clarifies smugly, still grinning at me like the cat that ate the canary, "you have to let me call you by your 'real' nickname, Kujō Jonouichi."

... When did Tenzin tell her my fake last name?! I mean, I had to bullshit something on the spot again, had to come up with something cool to counter my having picked a _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ character's name on impulse when I first met her so my brain just went there, nickname and all. But when did he tell her that?! It was supposed to be a secret, damn it. That, and I had zero, literally zero intentions of becoming this world's... Deep breaths, Joe, don't let her get in your head. She hasn't even thrown a punch yet and she's already got you where she wants you; psyching your opponent out before a fight like this is practically Combat 101. Heh, she really is in here element when it comes to this stuff. 'Guess I was right to give her that advice on her airbending last night.

Still, I gotta keep myself in-character. I palm my face in annoyance, a groan in my voice as I glower, "I'm gonna kill him for that. That was supposed to be a secret, damn it."

Between my fingers, I catch Korra flashing me a rather impish grin that I can't help but find adorable as she backs up to put some distance between the two of us on the training grounds. "Oh, he didn't tell me, I sort of figured it out for myself when I heard that was your last name is all." Smart as a whip, this one. And people said she was more bullheaded in the first season. "But," she leads, settling into what I assume is a firebender's stance since I know it's her preferred bending style, "guess there's only one way you can keep it a secret now, huh?"

"Guess so," I fire back, adopting my own modified version of a metalbender's waiting stance. Remember, body loose yet ready, feet apart, arms raised slightly, eyes always on your opponent. "You want to call it, or should I?"

"Your spar, your call," Korra says with a smirk. Her whole body looks like she's ready to charge in, guns blazing.

Yup, this is gonna suck.

I shrug in resolution. "Fair enough." Not gonna lie, I've been waiting to say this since last night during the Rabaroos' match. "Alright then, lets' go! Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Korra looks a little confused, 'guess she was expecting a traditional "hajime" or something like that. Oh well, nothing traditional about this fight. Advantage, Joe! I whip up some stone shoes via earthbending before she has time to react; the Dai-Li use these all the time in the show, let's see how well the-HOLY SHIT I AM MOVING FAST! I barely kept my balance there, guess I need to practice with these more. Thoughts for later, looks like Korra's recovering. Another burst of earthbending to get me airborne and I fire one of my cables at her. Crap, she dodged it! Oh well, I'll bring this next one down like a meteor hammer an- FIREBALL!

 _FWOOSH!_

Cripes, that was close! I think she singed my shirt with that one. Gotta stay focused, not to keen on getting fried again, even if this is just a sparring match. If that firebending spar from the first episode was anything to go off of, the word "practice" doesn't mean much to someone who goes all out like pre-Book 3 Korra. As soon as I hit the ground, I yank hard on the first cable. Oh shit, that worked! I snatched her ankle and got her off balan- fire kick! Dodge right, not burnt, hop back up. Jeez, she really likes her fire. That's okay, just have to-ACK! When did she trap my leg with ice? Wait, did she use the water I had left over to- not important right now, just have to -dodge that water blast!- and yank it out for a redirecting kick to the arm, like so!

 _CRUNCH! Thwack!_

There we go, I got her off balance with that one. Now to get some distance with the stone shoes, and to return the favor, with some rocks!

 _KRA-KRA-KRA-KRAK!_

... Wow.

She just... broke all four of those rocks with her bare hands. No bending. Her. Bare. Hands.

Fuck me, I am in love.

Wait, where did that come from? Stay focused, idiot, she's - right hook! Damn, I let myself get distracted. Gotta watch for that. Dodge her axe kick with a side roll, use the earthbending springboard again, flip overhead mid-air to confuse her, and cables! Nice, I pinned her arms! Now I just have to see if I can toss her like that Triad guy, like so!

"Aaaaaah!" _CRASH!_

Wow, she was a lot lighter than I thought she would be.

Side note: buy Tenzen a new wing-chun dummy the next time we go to the city.

Oh right, no money.

"You okay, Korra?" I can't help but ask, worry seeping into my voice. Probably not the best thing to do, worry about your opponent mid-fight, but again, I'm sparring with a friend and I don't know if I could live with myself knowing I hurt her, Avatar or no.

"Huuurrraaaaah!" Incoming Korra bomb!

Barely managed to backflip out of the way of Korra coming down on me with both fists blazing. Di mi, that was close. I think she left broke the practice area with that one, gonna have to repair that later with some earthbending. Oh shit, she's got that look in her eye again. She's in the zone now, I'm gonna keep on my toes here. Let's see if I can keep her back with an earth wave. Okay, she's good at dodging those, so how about some rock spires? Crap, I just made stepping stones for her, she's using them to get airborne for another dive! Don't panic, just gotta use the gauntlets again to- she blocked the cables with waterbending, shit!

Oof!

... Okay, errors have been made and they were costly. I am now flat on my back after getting pounced on rather mercilessly, and the way Korra's straddling my chest right now, she has her knees against my armpits to keep me pinned down and there is a burning fist in front of my face.

Yup, I lost.

"Looks like I win," Korra manages to say proudly in between pants, sweat dripping from her brow as she flashes me a triumphant smile, flames surrounding her hand flickering out. "Good match, _Jojo_."

Damn it woman, did you have to draw that word out all teasingly like that?

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't you?" I reply in defeat. Jeez, I'm out of breath myself. Probably a combination of my morning training and the fight, but I'd say that the fight tired me out the most. Man, that was intense. And I thought the fight with the Triads was bad? Past me is an idiot; that was nothing compared to fighting Korra, even if she's still a novice Avatar she's a master fighter.

"I mean it," she says encouragingly with a laugh as she dismounts me and helps me to my fight, "that was the best fight I've had in a long time, and I've fought professional bending tutors and stuff. I've never seen someone fight like that before, Joe."

Okay, so she isn't going to call me "Jojo" all the time it seems. I can live with that.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," I smile back earnestly. "Guess I've got a long way to go before I can actually win in a fight with you, Korra."

She laughs at that, shaking her head. "Yeah, keep dreaming, Jojo."

"All I can do at this point besides train, really."

"Seriously though, Joe," Korra says with a sincere tone in her tired voice, "thank you. After the morning I just had, I think I needed to blow of some steam."

"Hey, any time you feel like a little dust up," I point at my heaving, slightly singed chest- I need to change shirts after this- offering the most meaningful yet lighthearted smile I can muster, "I'm more than happy to be your punching bag."

Another laugh from Korra and I'm already feeling better.

"I'll hold you to that, Jojo. Anyhow, let's get something to drink. We've got some planning to do after all."

Right, still have to coordinate on how we're going to get to the arena now that there are two of us going instead of one.

"Lead on, oh victorious Avatar."

Korra chuckles, "Naturally, _Jooojooo_."

Yeah, that nickname's definitely gonna stick now, I can already tell.

* * *

Several hours and several glasses of ice water later, Korra and I manage to figure out a strategy that should get us both off Air Temple Island and over to the pro-bending arena without being spotted. Korra told me what I already knew, that she planned to swim there with a little added boost from her waterbending, so I let her in on the special metalbending technique I'd been working on that I hoped would get me over there as well. The look on her face when I told her just what I planned on doing was just the right amount of disbelief and amazement, which was understandable, given I don't think something like this has been attempted with metalbending yet, maybe even earthbending for that matter. Still, if all goes well, I should be able to pull it off.

Night's fallen now, so we're about to find out. Korra should be leaving the girl's dorm any second now, so I have to do the same over here.

I've got my usual coat and hat on, hopefully the dark colors will help me blend in with the night better. There are a few clouds drifting by- and maybe the occasional sky bison too- so that should provide me with some cover as well.

Cue stealth/spy music... Now!

A quick hop out the window and hit the ground sneaking. I'll say this for not getting much sleep last night, it gave me time to prepare for our little excursion this evening. After Korra and I parted ways, Howl, Choe Gu-Sung, and Kansei made their usual rounds about the Island, before switching out with another group of sentries. I managed to sorta memorize the pattern they tend to take by the men's dorms, so hopefully I can make it to the side of the island Korra dives off of without getting spotted.

Okay, halfway there now, just gotta-

"Gwa-oooorlllmmmmm."

\- Use that random sky bison flying overhead for cover as I sprint to that tree. Man, I hate it when those things decide they can't sleep and want to fly around near my room at night. I mean, I'm not complaining tonight, that one's shadow gave me a leg up on the White Lotus sentries, bought me some extra time to get hidden before a couple of them passed by, but any other night and I'd be really annoyed by it.

Sentries rounding the corner in three... two... one... Go!

Alright, there's the mess hall, which means we're getting close. Gotta- whups! Hide right here, against the deck, until those guys go by and theeeeeennnnnn go!

So much for memorizing their patrols. Then again, I just did the ones by the men's dorms, not the rest of the island.

Okay, there's the meeting spot, and there's Korra, sprinting around the corner as fast and as quiet as possible. As our paths converge, she gives me a smile and a silent nod, which I can't help but return. I can only imagine what's going through her head right now; almost getting the gate trial this afternoon and then that bit of meditation practice with Tenzin, she's bound to be more determined than ever to get off the island and have a night to herself, present company not withstanding of course.

There's the edge, one jump aaaannnnd freefall! Daaaaamn! They do not tell you how bad the windshear is just falling normally like this, into the ocean none the less! Okay, Korra's getting ready to bend herself a cushion for her fall with a waterspout, time for me to do the same with my little ace up my sleeve.

Or in this case, a metal serving tray I managed to snatch from the mess hall when no one was looking. Just. Gotta. Fight. The wind. And put it. Under my feet! Okay, time to test a theory and hope it works! If not, then I'll be swimming the whole way there, and I'm not a big fan of meeting new people dripping wet.

 _SPA-LOOSH!_

Alright, Korra's in the drink. Now, just one, big, metalbending push!

 _FWASH!_

... Holy shit, it worked! The tray's floating above the water, just like I thought it would! I knew it, theory proven! Metalbending works by bending the earthen impurities in metal, yes, but I always wondered if metalbenders might be able to manipulate metals on a larger scale, more like magnetism than geo/ferrokinesis. I mean, the wiki said that magnetization is a subskill of earthbending, and that lavabenders like Ghazan -and later Bolin- can change the phase of earth, just like how waterbenders can shift water from liquid to gas to solid. So, why couldn't a metalbender alter the magnetic polarity of a metal substance so that it'll levitate via earth's electromagnetic field? I never really had a chance to properly test this until now, but I can't believe it's actually working! This is awesome! Now, let's see if we can get it moving, Korra's probably already beating us to the arena. Just gotta make sure I'm sticking to the tray, then give it a nudge forward...

 _ZOOM!_

And we're off to the races! Hahahaha! I can' believe this, I'm surfing on a metal tray over the ocean! Whups! Gotta make sure I don't lose my hat, I'm going pretty fast here. But this is too awesome! I'm like a metalbending version of Static! It's all coming back to me now, the nostalgia of my favorite childhood superhero cartoon, theme song flooding my head as I dart across Yue Bay toward the Pro-Bending Arena _!_

 _'Fight the criminals, chase the bad-guys! Save the world, fly through the sky! Half-kid, half-amazin'! Okay, Static Shock, who you facin'! Yeah, one zip, then you zapped! Good against evil, get trapped! Look in my eyes, I got the power! Villains run from the static shower! Super hero, Static Shock (woo woo)! Super hero, Static Shock (woo woo)'_ -

Whoooooooaholyshit, brakes!

Whew, that was close; I almost became wall-pizza. Panicked stop aside, we got here faster than I expected. Guess time really does fly when you're having fun, either that or it really is a short ferry ride from the island to the arena. Either way, we made pretty good time. Korra surfaces just next to me and gets a big gulp of air. Did she really swim here on just one breath? I don't think I saw her come up for air once! Her lung capacity must be incredible, probably what a lifetime of training will do for you.

"Guess I win this one," I say as I crouch on the balls of my feet, lifting my hat with a fingertip.

"I guess so," Korra pants as she treads water. "Spirits, Joe, that's awesome! Looks like your theory was right after all."

"Sure looks that way, though to be honest, it's really taking a lot of concentration to keep it up like this." No lie, aside from just talking like this, most of my focus is on keeping myself from falling into the ocean and looking like a dripping wet drip. "Guess I need to keep practicing with this."

"It's still impressive, if you ask me."

"Thanks." I turn my head up to the open window of the golden glowing building- by the way, what pompous idiot builds a sports arena that glows like this? Seriously, it looks like a glorified modern knockoff of Kinkaku-ji. Maybe Butakha, the guy that runs the pro-bending circuit? He seems like the kinda piker that'd blow kale on flashy shit like that, yet cut corners everywhere else- hence why he takes a cut of practically all Bolin and Mako's winnings for "expenses" later on. "Well, night's not getting any younger, let's head up and get you dried off so we can find our seats."

Without missing a beat, Korra blasts herself up and through the window with a waterspout in one fluid motion. Can she not show off for like, ten seconds? A mental nudge and my hover-tray is now a personal elevator. A quick hop off and through the window, grab the tray so I don't lose it, and we're i-

 _SPLASH!_

"... Really, Korra?" I glower at her from beneath my now soaking wet hat, water dripping off the brim as the Avatar stifles a giggle at my expense. She did that on purpose, damn it!

"Sorry," she says sheepishly as she bends the water out of my clothes and sends it out the window.

"Yeah, sure you are," I shoot back teasingly, adjusting my hat, "now let's get going. We don't want to get spotted back here. Need I remind you we're kinda committing a misdemeanor by sneaking in here like this?"

"Hey, you wanted come along, remember?" Korra snaps as we wander what I can only assume is the athletes' only section of the building. "If you're gonna whine, you can ankle back to the island on that fancy food-try of yours."

"Fine, fine, but just be careful, okay? Let's not go anywhere we aren't supposed to." Oh hey, look at that. Toza's gym, a place we're not supposed to be, what do you know?

Aaaand Korra's wandering into it with that captivated look in her eyes. Damn it, woman, what did I just say?! Still, I can't really blame her. This is what, her second, third outing in Republic City? The whole place is so different and new that even a relatively small gymnasium like this one is something she wants to explore. That being said, I don't know how Toza's gonna react to the both of us being in here, let alone if Bolin will be able to get smooth talk us out of getting the bum's rush like he did when it was just Korra. Wait, maybe I can make sure her gets her out of it, but still be okay. Just have to time it right, focus on my seismic sense to feel... Shit, there he is, and he's getting close! Time to amscray! Fire a cable into the rafters, reel myself up while Korra's still spellbound by gym equipment, magnetize to the ceiling like a metalbending Spider-man, and there. We should be good to go, just let things progress as in canon, then tag along from the ceiling until we're out of Toza's sight.

"Hey," the old earthbender barks indignantly, startling Korra. "What're you doing in my gym?"

"Uh," Korra hastily stammers, trying to think of an excuse, "my boyfriend and I got separated while we were trying to find the bathroom" - Wait, whoa, what? Boyfriend?!

"Oh, here we go, not this again," Toza interrupts gruffly. "I ain't buyin ' the old "I had to pee" excuse this time, little missy. Ya know, I'm getting real tired of you damn kids sneakin' in without payin'. I'm taking you to security!"

Cue Bolin in three, two, one.

"There you are!" Nice, the youngest of the Fearsome Ferret Brothers arrives just in the nick of time. "I've been looking everywhere for you. It's alright, Toza. She's with me."

"Yeah," Korra chimes in, playing along with Bo's little con, "I'm with him."

"Yeah, you see, so we're together." That's right, Bo', open mouth and insert foot.

"Well, not 'together' together, more like friends, he's the one that invited me here- as friends!" Korra quickly and hastily clarifies.

"Right, right, I didn't mean to imply-"

"Oh, you implied it."

Heh, awkward situation is awkward.

"Bah, I don't care what you are, I don' have time for this!" Toza snaps in a huff, throwing a towel over his shoulder as he stalks over to a set of weights and starts putting them up, "I got work to do."

Okay, dodged that bullet, now all I have to do is just follow Korra and Booooo- Jeez, I'm getting lightheaded! Spidey makes this looks so easy in the comics, but the blood's rushing to all the wrong places staying upside down like this for so long. I gotta move fast or I'll freaking pass out from hanging around too long; that'd be tough to explain, me falling from the ceiling in the middle of Toza's nightly cleaning sessions just as Korra and Bo' leave. Alright, we're at the opposite door to the gym and Toza's got his back turned. Just have to latch a cable onto a sturdy beam, ease my way down, retract and duck around the corner...

Yes! We are in the clear, now to meet up with Bo' and KorrACK!

Knocked flat on my ass twice in one day; so much for being stealthy. Stupid preoccupied brain, not paying attention to where I'm go- oh crap, I knocked her over!

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry about that, ma'am," I stammer hastily as I scramble to pick up the hat of the woman I just ran into, my cheeks flushed at my absentminded blunder, "I should've been watching where I was going, I-I didn't see you."

"No, no, it's fine," she reassures me as I return her chapeau, an embarrassed tone to the chuckle that follows, "I wasn't, really paying attention to where I was going either."

"Here," I offer her a hand, "let me help you up."

"Oh, thank you very much, umm..." she pauses for a moment, expectantly.

Come on Joe, don't be a rube, introduce yourself to the nice lady.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Kujō Jonouichi," I say as I help her to her feet. "And, again, I'm real sorry for bumping into you like that, Miss."

"Don't worry, it's all copacetic," she reaffirms with a smile as she brushes a stray lock of hair from her very pretty face. Spirits, I didn't notice it before, but damn is this girl a knockout! Great, good job, Joe. You break into a pro-bending arena for a night off and her you are, bowling over pretty girls and getting tongue-tied because you can't talk to them without making yourself look like a complete fool. Come on, old boy, get it together and get her name. "I'm Kuvira."

... Wait, what?

Hold the phone. Braided pony tail, stray forelock, strong as hell eyebrow game, bewitching green eyes, and a beauty mark under her right eye oh my Raava and holy shit it is her. I didn't recognize her because of the hat and the outfit but it really, truly, 110% is Kuvira!

Whu-? I-? Um... How?! Questions for later, gotta keep up appearances and not look like a gawking doofus with his tongue on the floor at the sight of a really, really, _really_ pretty girl that becomes a boss character in a couple years. "It's, um, uh, it's nice to meet you, Kuvira." Spirits, I can't believe I'm actually talking to her right now! This is both cool, embarrassing, and absolutely terrifying all at once. "I mean, circumstances aside, of course."

Good, she's laughing. Normally crippling social awkwardness, you may be a boon to me after all, in this moment at least.

"I said it's fine, Jonouichi," she says, smiling at my antics.

"Please, call me Joe," I insist nonchalantly, "everyone does, especially my friends." Though Korra's more inclined to call me 'Jojo' after this morning, it seems.

"Sure thing, Joe." Wow, why does my fake nickname sound so much better when the women currently in my life say it? "So," she says in a rather un-Kuvira-like, almost bashful cadence, "in light of our equally absentminded blunder, what do you say I treat you to lunch tomorrow? As a way of making it up to you?"

Wait, are you asking me out on a lunch date right now? I mean, it's not like you ran me over with your moped or anything, we just bumped into each other is all. "You don't really need to-"

"Please?" she cuts me off. "As a, hopefully, new friend?"

... Ah damn it, she's doing the soulful eyes thing. That look that folks like me are hard-pressed to resist, and those deep green eyes of hers only amplify it's resistance-destroying effects. Damn, I can't say no to that face. At least it's not the puppy-dog pout though; if anything would be out of character for her- yet still extremely adorable in some weird way- it would be the puppy-dog pout. Great, now I've got that mental image and it's not going to go away. Curse you, brain. Curse you and focus on the task at hand. I offer a feigned sight of resignation, the slight smirk playing at my lips likely ruining the facade.

"Well, when you put it that way, who am I to say no to a pretty lady? Especially one whom I have wronged in such an ungentlemanly fashion, and has extended a potentially savory olive branch to me in return?"

That's right, give her the combination Graham Specter/Claire Stanfield routine. Act like a verbose, semi-eloquent dork, it gets a laugh every time. Thankfully this one's no exception, if that laugh of hers is anything to go off of that is.

"Swell," she says with a smile, returning her hat to her head, it's brim a tad crumpled from our collision and her gripping it rather tightly a second ago, but a quick smooth fixes that right up. "I'm staying at the Four Elements downtown." The Four Elements?! As in, the Republic City Four Elements Hotel?! Daaaaaammnn, that's one ritzy joint. Too rich for my broke ass, that's for sure. I wonder what kind of strings she had to pull to get a room there, or rather, what strings Suyin had to pull, since she's likely part of the reason Kuvira's in Republic City at all, in defiance of all things canon. "Meet me there at, say, 11 o'clock, and we can figure out a place then?" She blushes a little bit, again, kind of odd considering it's Kuvira, but this is pre-Book 4 Kuvira- who I can assume was more down-to-earth. "I just got off the train from Zaofu this morning, so I don't really know my way around just yet."

"Well, then we're in the same boat then, aren't we?" I offer in hopes of reassuring her a bit. "I haven't really had a chance to the explore the city either. We can figure it out together."

Good, that perked her up a bit, there's that smile again. The nice, warm, happy one, not the cunning, malicious, conqueror one- damn it, why do I keep bringing that up, that isn't her right now, damn it.

"Sounds great, I'll look forward to it then." She walks a few steps from me before turning back and looking over her shoulder- damn that is a smoldering gaze if I ever saw one, intentional or no. "So... It's a date?"

I, um, uh, brain, cannot, form, words, good. "Uh, ye-yeah, I guess it is," is all I can manage to blurt out. That seems to satisfy her though, because she smiles and then disappears around the corner to what I can only assume is the stadium proper.

Oookay, got a lot to process here, chief of which being that I'm going on a date with a really pretty girl who at one point was the primary antagonist for Book 4 and just why the Hell she's in Republic City in the first place. She never showed up in the series until _The Metal Clan_ in Book 3, so what is she doing here now? Did... Did I do this? No, I mean, how could I have? I haven't even been here a week, not nearly long enough to screw with canon to the point where people from two seasons ahead of now start crawling out of the woodworks early. No, there's something else going n here, and I think I know just the bug-eye furball who can shed a little light on the situation.

Right now though, I have to find the Fire Ferrets's box on the arena level, meet up with Korra and the guys. Ah-ha! There's a staircase going down, and look at that, there's a sign marked "Arena Level." Thank you conveniently placed signage. That's gotta be where Korra and Bolin went. Man, I've been gone for a good minute, I hope I didn't worry her. Please, at the very least I've honked her off for ditching her back in Toza's gym like I did. Granted, that was kind of a douche move in hindsight, but I panicked.

Oh well, I can make it up to her later, right now though, I need to figure out if this is the right door, or if I need to follow this curved hallway to what I assume is the opposite side of the ring and pray I don't miss Mako and Bolin's match.

Aces! I picked the right door, there's our girl and it looks like I got here just in time, because Mako, Bolin, and Hasook are all on that extending platform that's going out to their side of the ring. Nice, I don't have to miss the match after all!

"There you are!" Korra snaps at me, more enthused for the start of her first real pro-bending match than angry at me. "Where the heck were you back there?! I thought I was gonna get kicked out for sure!"

"I'm sorry, Korra, I panicked," I apologize as genuinely as possible. Gods, she's narrowing her eyes at me in that annoyed way she usually does it. That look usually means "I am so going to kick your ass later," and after our little sparring match this morning, I'm not all that keen on getting burned a second time. "I really did! I felt him coming with my seismic sense and I sorta freaked out before I remembered you were there, and by that time I was already on the ceiling and he was growling at you, so I couldn't really say anything without it looking even weirder than it already did."

Okay, it looks like that explanation calmed her down a bit, because she doesn't look as pissed at me as she did a second ago, good. "You're still gonna get it for ditching me later."

"Fair enough," I agree as I join her in leaning on the pavilion's railing. "So," I jerk my head in the direction of the Fire Ferrets, "who're we rooting for here? Your new friend one of 'em?"

Getting Korra's thoughts back on the match perks her up a bit and her excited smile returns. "Yeah, his name's Bolin, by the way." Gods, she looks like she's about to squee she's so excited, it's too cute. "And get this, he and his brother- the broody guy in the middle there- they're part of the Fire Ferrets!"

"Get out of town!" I bark in disbelief, doing my best to sound surprised. "The same Fire Ferrets from the match last night?"

"The very same!" she affirms with a giddy grin. "They're going up against the Golden Temple Tigerdillos right now."

"Sweet." This should be fun. I've only been to a couple sports events in my life back in my world, but they were never really more than family outings to me, not something I was all that invested in. Again, professional sports weren't exactly my thing, but pro-bending on the other hand? This I can get behind. I cup my hands over my mouth and join Korra in her cheering. "Let's go Fire Ferrets! Yeah!"

 _Ding-ding!_

There's the bell, time for round one!

You know, all in all, it's been a pretty good day. I got to spar with the Avatar and not do half-bad at it, got to test out a theory and become a 1920's metalbending version of Static, meet one of my favorite female characters from this series a lot earlier than I thought I would and somehow snag a lunch-date with her, and now I get to watch a pro-bending match live. Sure, the Kuvira thing's sorta thrown me for a loop, but right now, I'm feeling pretty good.

 _"Round One!"_ the ref declares over the speakers as the two teams line up to square off. _"Begin!"_

* * *

 **AN:** And they're off! Well, that was an unexpected turn of events. Seems like things are starting to get even more interesting than they already were last chapter (again, apologies for the prolonged absence). With a new monkey wrench being thrown into canon yet again, albeit unintentionally this time, it seems that this worldline of the Legend of Korra is starting to take an even greater turn from the one we know. Just why has Kuvira come to Republic City ahead of the events of Books 3 and 4? What is it that she is here to accomplish? Has she been sent on some covert mission by her surrogate mother, Suyin Beifong, or does she have a more personal agenda in mind? How will her presence impact the events of Book 1, say nothing of Team Avatar's formation and their eventual mission to challenge Amon and his Equalist army? The answers to those questions and more lie in the next chapter, so stay tuned/following to find out, as Joe puts the screws to Aye-Aye in search of an explanation and goes on his lunch-date with the once-and-future Great Uniter. Will the spirit be willing to cooperate? Just how will Joe's date with Kuvira turn out? Trust me, you'll know soon enough, and I do mean soon (I'm working on Chapter 6 right now). Again, please remember that reviews/comments of "UPDATE PLZ," "When's the next update," "update soon," and any variations thereof are not in any way helpful and will not make me go faster. That aside, please feel free to R&R as you see fit; constructive criticism is always welcome, trolls get crushed by their own bridges, and flames are repurposed as ingredients in the product of our sponsor, _Flamey-O's Instant Noodles_ , "The Noodliest Noodles in the United Republic" (lol XP). Until next time, True Believers. EXCELSIOR!.


End file.
